The 151st Hunger Games
by Jamimlia
Summary: blood spilled and they're laughing behind the screen
1. Final Tribute List

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Hunger Games. Otherwise I would ask Jack Black to play Haymitch.

EDIT: I changed the name of one of my tributes, because I forgot I used it earlier.

**Author's Note: **Here is the final tribute list! YAY!~~

* * *

District 1:

**Girl- **Diamond Hunter (MockingjayAHolic)

**Boy-** Sisu Noren (Mine)

Stylist- Spuker Hale

Escort-Violentia Dreamer

Mentor-Sparklet Wismur

District 2:

**Girl-** Avis von Alyhei(Spleen)

**Boy- **Rond Veghn(Spleen)

Stylist- Amadi Likden

Escort-Defer Sewew

Mentor-Ayn Gemli

District 3:

**Girl- **Monkshood Splice (Esse Quam Videri)

**Boy-**Jaap Adders (Spleen)

Stylist- Shaeen Frenlo

Escort- Gadget Riptor

Mentor- Shad Pazu

District 4:

**Girl-** Flora Mayweather(Shiori)

**Boy-**Trout Shraider(Shiori)

Stylist- Flira Coriander

Escort- Molly Simmons

Mentor-Checkers Gromick

District 5:

**Girl-** Cinammon 'Cin' Reece(Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)

**Boy-** Dipher Lifeelda(Shiori)

Stylist- Kamistra Supplimtur

Escort-Evol Desiré

Mentor-Lokai Nevsette

District 6:

**Girl- **Jasmine Centers (XShiori-ChanX)

**Boy-** Hunter May(XShiori-ChanX)

Stylist- Annabelle Dancher

Escort- Sanders Cherri

Mentor-Aurelia Spunker

District 7:

**Girl- **Acaica 'Ace' March (Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)

**Boy-**Tillendra Sicily (Shiori)

Stylist- Barnlebee Yardin

Escort- Keven Lew

Mentor- Lyvill Siren

District 8:

**Girl-** Kendal Resita(IceTigers)

**Boy- **Vacily 'Vasha' Arsov (HelloPoppet123)

Stylist- Felix Sharpshot

Escort-Mockingjay Ruderfer

Mentor-Olaria Ginper

District 9:

**Girl- **Cordelia 'Cori' Harlow(CrissyGrace)

**Boy-** Lynx Fierce(3rdbase101)

Stylist-Lydia Fendla

Escort- Ica Larune

Mentor-Atticus Harlow

District 10:

**Girl-** Raely Tumbleweed(Lovez Harry Potter)

**Boy- **Delta Terzo(Mine)

Stylist- Everend Lyin

Escort- Serelda South

Mentor-Spot Maker

District 11:

**Girl-** Symil Lange (Stratagem)

**Boy-**Jayden Crush(Jayden96)

Stylist-Compy Mathews

Escort- Tyranla Reks

Mentor-Venissela 'Ven' Aerofex

District 12:

**Girl-** Layla Dreams (Kh530)

**Boy- **Catahecassa 'Cat' Nayfionn(Mine)**  
**

Stylist- Helm Kinta

Escort- Plami Ivans


	2. Sponsor Mingling And Sponsoring Info

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Hunger games.

EDIT: I fixed a few grammar mistakes.

**Author's Note: **Here's an update on current tributes and points. As well as Sponsor Mingling. I had a whole lotta fun with this. Enjoy!

* * *

_**(Willow Slink's POV)**_

The 151st Hunger Games reaping were about to show.

I sat down in my designated spot in the balcony of the enormous stage, with Capitol citizens flooding in every second. Everyone was hurrying to get to their spots before Lucasta Flickerman took the spotlight and introduced President Flavius. He would greet everyone, show the reaping of some tributes, the chariots of others, and interviews courtesy of Lucasta herself.

Everyone knew Lucasta had inherited her grandfather's talent of speaking publicly. She and Caesar, who had died of natural causes, were always camera ready with a smile and voice everyone loved. I glanced up to see my little group of friends arriving, chattering on who they would sponsor and betting on to win.

There was Kathryn Violet, with shiny brunette hair and bright brown eyes. She always bet on the older tributes, going with her instinct that raised her to Capitol life. She was from District Four, and always felt comfortable around water.

Evan Frado was the only man of the group, and most likely the most important. He had a portable computer, which were all the rage. It was too bad that were insanely expensive. Evan had won one in a bet, and if your breath was caught on it, he would arrange your funeral himself. He always sponsored the most attractive females, in hopes of 'charming' them. Usually they slapped him and went back to their district sweethearts, which always made us ladies giggle.

Cassie Pierce was a serious better when it came to the Games. She, when not in 'Betting Mode' as I called it, was sweet and beautiful. She also came from District four. She won a bet the made her millions, betting on Lyvill Siren, who won the 148th Games. Nobody, in the whole Capitol, thought she was going to win. But Cassie did, and she made a lot.

Then there's me. Willow Slink. I'm from District Three. I always help the losing Tributes. I can't stand the fact that they died without someone trying to help outside the arena. My friends always warned me I would go broke, but I invented the personal phone (Which was based after this ancient design from 1975. It's so old. I can't believe the can't believe the Capitol passed it.) I was one of the richest people ever. And I was not happy.

"Aw, Willow saved our spots! Thanks, Willy!" Kathryn exclaimed, giving me a hug. Cassie smiled before both of them took their seats.

Evan dusted off the table nearby and ever-so-gently placed his computer on it.

"My site has some _great_ info." He told us excitedly. He showed us. His favorite website showed some current tributes. I instantly saw the one he was going to bet on. The District One Female.

"They only have a few right now, but trust me, they'll get us more tributes." he assured us. He turned to his screen.

"Wow, would you look at that little number!" He said, showing us a picture. Sure enough, it was the District One female. She was a rather beautiful girl, eighteen or so. She had ice blond hair that was unbelievably straight. She had gray eyes and was wearing a long light pink strapless mini-dress adorned with sparkles. I noticed she had some high heeled sandals. _A Career. _I thought to myself. They usually won the games. Betters like Cassie and Evan loved them.

"What's her name? She looks promising." Cassie asked him.

"Diamond Hunter. Fitting name, eh? She might be the lucky one." He chuckled. Kathryn and I rolled our eyes.

"Any tributes from District Three?" I asked Evan. He checked.

"Um... Looks like a girl." He squinted to see her name. "Monk-Monkshood Splice." Everyone giggled at her name except me.

"Oh, look at that one!" Kathryn exclaimed over Evan's shoulder. She pointed to the District 10 Female. "Raely Tumbleweed! Looks like she's been in fights before, look at the hands."

Scars covered her hands. I waved that away.

"She's from District Ten, most likely they're from animals."

Kathryn shrugged. Just then the stadium erupted into a giant applause.

"Thank you! Thank you!" A feminine voice shouted over the roar. All of us glanced at the stage to see Lucasta waving to the crowd and blowing kisses.

"Now, Panem, are you ready for The 151st Hunger Games?" She asked. The crowd screamed it's approval. "Then, let's welcome our very own president, President Flavius!" If the crowd could get any louder, it did.

"Yeah! Let's get the reapings over with!" Evan shouted.

"We wanna see the tributes!" Cassie yelled. Kathryn just clapped loudly while I stayed in my seat with my arms crossed.

_I'm going to get earplugs next time, _I thought, just as President Flavius walked onstage.

* * *

**_Points So Far:_**

IceTigers: 40

Esse Quam Videri: 40

Cathmaster: 75

Jayden96:70

Lovez Harry Potter:105

ChrissyGrace:125

XShiori-ChanX:80

MockingjayAHolic: 65

* * *

**_List of Goods:_**

******Five Points each:**

-Two Rolls

-Mini Water Bottle

-Small package of Dried Fruit

-Bandages

******Ten Points each:**

-Rope

-Dried Meat

-Small First Aid Kit (Bandages, needle, thread, tiny container of healing cream)

-A Small Leather Pouch

-A Scarf

-Small case of Iodine(Whatever purifies water, basically.)

******Twenty Points each:**

-Light Jacket

-A Fleece Blanket

-Empty Backpack

-Night Vision Goggles

-Actual Sunglasses

-Small Case of Poison Antidote

******Thirty Points each:**

-Heavier Jacket

-Healing Cream for Major Wounds

-Large First Aid Kit (A Jar of Minor Healing Cream, Bandages, bottle of water, a small pack of needles, two spools of thread, small pack of painkillers and fever medicine, broth making kit.)

-Small Food Pack (A pack of beef jerky, a pack of crackers, water bottle, a pack of dried fruit, medium-sized loaf of bread)

-Medium-Sized Full Backpack(Rope, Small dagger, a box of matches, a case of iodine, loaf of bread, and a small pack of beef jerky.)

-Rain-Proof Sheet (Something you can throw over your head or shelter so it doesn't get wet)

-A Map of the Arena

******Fifty Points each:**

-Small Set of Throwing Weapons (Five throwing knives, a bundle of ten arrows, etc.)

-Large Case of Poison Antidote

-Tent For One Person, Rain and Windproof

-2 Full Water Containers (One container is a gallon)

-Camouflage Rain Poncho/Cloak

-Medium Food Pack (Two packs of beef jerky, two packages of crackers, two full water bottles, a large case of mixed dried fruit, two medium loaves of bread, and a small jar of the tributes favorite Capitol Food)

-A water purifier (It's a container you pour un-purified water in and it comes out drinkable)

******Seventy Points each(We're Getting up to the Big Boys now):**

-Full Large Backpack(Rope, three daggers, a box of matches, a water purifier, two Large loafs of bread, a pack of beef jerky, night vision goggles, a pack of crackers, and a Map of the arena)

-Medium Set of Throwing Weapons (Ten throwing knives, a bundle of twenty arrows, etc.)

-A Durable Sleeping Bag

-A Tent that can Withstand any Weather for One person

-A Pair of Boots/Running Shoes

-A Large Food Pack(Twenty Slices of Dried Meat, Four packs of Crackers, Two Large Loaves of Bread, 24 rolls, A Full gallon of water, a water purifier, large case of dried fruit, three apples, a large jar of the Tributes Favorite Capitol Food.)

******One Hundred Points each:**

-A Tent that fits four people and is able to withstand any weather

-Survival Set (A Medium Set of Throwing Weapons, A Large First Aid Kit, Full Large Backpack, Medium Food Pack)

-Doctor Medicine (Like the Needle Katniss gave to Peeta in the first book)

-Winter Clothes Set(Heavy Jacket, Fleece Blanket, furry boots, gloves, Face guard.)

* * *

Alright! Rack up the points so you can sponsor when the games start! As you may have guessed, D1-D4 will have reapings, D5-D8 will have chariot rides, and D9-D12 interviews.

Okay! May the games begin, and the odds _ever _in your favor. Hurry and enter a D1 male or D2 tributes so I can start the reapings!

Ciao! :D


	3. The Quells and the Arena

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Hunger games. But I want to, really, really badly.

EDIT: Fixed some grammar mistakes. I swear they weren't there before! FF Net must not like me. ): But oh well! Keep reading~~

**Author's Note: **Here's an update on current tributes and points. And I am announcing the arena and the last Quarter Quell. Huzzah! **Those whom ideas I picked get 20 extra points!** Read on! :D

* * *

_**(Alana Gerwin's POV)**_

President Flavius walked on stage, waving to the crowd while my two companions clapped loudly. I swear Kai does it on purpose just to annoy me. I rolled my eyes as he shouted his praise at the president. But hey.

Who doesn't have crazy friends?

Lucasta Flickerman quieted down the crowd. Both she and the president sat down in huge, soft, golden chairs. A carpet with the Capitol symbol was under the chairs and the glass coffee table with a fine china set with a swirling red and gold pattern.

Kai sat down next to me and started texting rapidly on his personal phone. He must have made the inventor, Willow Slink, as rich as she was. He had about five of them. This was his special occasion one, edged with diamonds.

_Men and their electronics. _I thought. I sighed.

"What?" Kai instantly asked, still texting while glancing sideways.

"Nothing," I said just as Lucasta asked the president the first interview question.

"So, President Flavius, what do you think about this year's Hunger Games?" Lucasta asked, crossing her legs and delicately sipping from her teacup.

"She must have the skinniest waist and legs on the planet." My other companion, Coasta Redwoods, whispered to me. I nodded. It must have cost a fortune to alter her legs and waist. Although even I had to admit she did look stunning in her silvery-white dress that flowed like water. Jewels, sapphires and topazes, adorned her neck and her head piece.

I wondered how much her head weighed right about now.

"Well, Lucasta, I am personally very excited. After last years Quarter Quell, many, many tributes wanted to join to restore peace in their district." the president explained. Lucasta stopped him.

"Wait a moment, President, my colleagues and I have footage of you announcing last years Quarter Quell." She gestured to the audience. "May we remind out viewers what last year's Quarter Quell?" The president nodded. Lucasta made a signal with her hands, and a giant screen appeared next to the duo.

"As if anyone could forget." Coasta whispered into my ear once more. I grit my teeth. She was right. Last year's Quell was so terrible...

"Yes!" Kai exclaimed. Both me and Co glared at him.

"Sorry," He whispered, quieting down. "I just bought something that will greatly enhance our betting choices. I'll tell ya after the Quell video." He shut his phone off and slipped into his white tuxedo's pocket. He's a bit of a showoff, even though he _is _new money. Co gently patted him on the back.

"Good work." She and Kai were crazy betters. Me, not so much. Only those whom I deem worthy of my help.

On the screen, President Flavius appeared with a little boy I think is his nephew.

"During our first Quarter Quell, as a reminder to the districts that it was their choice to initiate violence and that their children were dying as a consequence, every district was ordered to hold an election and vote on the tributes to represent it.

"The fiftieth anniversary marked another Quarter Quell. That year's Quarter Quell was to remind rebels that two children died for every district, the number of tributes was doubled.

"On the the third Quarter Quell, to show that not even the strongest could defeat the power of the Capitol, the tributes were drawn from their victors instead of their citizens." The president, in both life and on the television, furrowed his brow and almost scowled.

If anyone did their history, they would know that another attempt to rebel happened that very year. There was no victor that year. Thousands of rebels who followed the 'Mockingjay,' Katniss Everdeen, were slaughtered. The Mockingjay herself was cremated on live TV, and all her friends and family were executed. The Everdeen line died out that year.

"In the Fourth Quarter Quell, As punishment for trying to fuel another rebellion, every district was to send twice their district number." Everyone knew that was directed at District Twelve, who was forced to send 24 tributes. District Twelve was now called the 'Slave District', forced to do whatever the Capitol wanted and was treated very badly, built on the ruins of the District Twelve Katniss Everdeen called home.

"In the Fifth Quarter Quell, to show that the President ruled over all of Panem, He went to every district to hand pick the tributes." I wondered how that felt, having perhaps a thousand children stand before the President to have him pick the one with no hope, with no way of winning. It was obvious that a District One lapdog won that year.

"And now, for the Sixth Quarter Quell!" The TV president lifted up the box his nephew held. He picked up the yellow envelope marked _150_. He opened it and read: "To show that the Districts were always under the rule of the Capitol, a Peacekeeper Fortress will be built in the arena and the Cornucopia is the fortress itself."

The screen lifted. Kai whipped out his phone and brought up his info that will greatly enhance our betting choices.

"Oh, my." Co breathed over his shoulder. Kai grinned at her and me.

"Pretty good, right? You have to admit, I am the Hunger Games Information Gatherer Extraordinaire." He said.

"You are." Co agreed. "This is brilliant."

"What is it that makes you so great?" I asked him. With that smug grin still on his face, he passed the phone over to me.

"Arena information, of course." He smiled. I snatched the phone from him. Someone, a hacker probably, had texted him arena information.

_The arena is made up of 5 islands: the Cornucopia in the middle, and the rest are the 4 seasons. Each season has something dangerous about it: winter has no food, spring has dangerous plants and animals, etc. And your tribute must cross a untrustworthy bridge between these islands._

_**Winter-Good:** Has very good hiding spots, and because of the frequent blizzards, no one can see smoke very well. So fires are good._  
_**Bad:** Very cold if you have no warm clothes, and have no food. You can only stay for a little while due to the lack of food.  
_

_**Spring-Good**: Animals flock there, so a good source of food for hunters. A large river flows through, so it is also a good source for water and fishing._  
_**Bad**:Most of the stuff is poison. So you must know your plants. Various fish are also poison. No trees. Also, fires are very easily spotted there._

_**Desert-Good: **Holds the Cornucopia, which carries many, many supplies._  
_**Bad:**Frequent sandstorms and nothing else but sand other than the Cornucopia._

_**Summer-Good**: It's a small, green valley, so you can easily run or roll down. There's a cliff with a cave under it on the northeast side, so it can provide a superb hiding spot. Small game such as rabbits and squirrels also roam there._  
_**Bad**:It's home to a pack of wolves which were starving. They claim most of the food theirs and hunt down any thieves, human or animal. There is no source of water other than puddles caused by the heavy thunderstorms._

_**Fall-Good:** A thick forest with hundreds of trees with dying leaves. There are many hallow trees so one can hide in the easily. Also, for climbers, the trees are tall so unless you have rope or climbing skills, you can't get up._  
_**Bad:** Animals are preparing for hibernation, so they are more moody and collect more food. This leaves crazy animals and less food in the area. Dry leaves make a lot of noise, so unless you are quiet, you attract animals and enemies._

"Isn't that great, Alana?" Co asked me_. _"Now we know that we have to select tributes who can survive these conditions."

"Yeah." I replied. But my mind was somewhere else.

_That Hacker must be making a lot of money._

* * *

**_Points So Far:_**

IceTigers: 45

Esse Quam Videri: 60 (I picked one of her Quells)

Cathmaster: 80

Jayden96:70

Lovez Harry Potter:105

ChrissyGrace:145 ( I picked her Arena)

XShiori-ChanX: 150 (I picked one of her Quells)

MockingjayAHolic: 65

Spleenthateatstophats: 120 (I picked his Quell)

* * *

Okay People! I need at Least a D1 Male or D2 Tributes to continue!

But now that I revealed what the arena is, please, please **PLEASE keep the strengths realistic! **If they're from D12, they can't swim people! If they're from D5, they can't really hunt, now can they?

So keep it realistic, send me some careers that I can murder hopelessly, and then we start the reapings!

Ciao!~~


	4. District One and Two Reapings

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Hunger games. But I want to, really, really badly.

**Author's Note: **Whoo! The first reapings! Yay! According to the title, only two reaping chapters! Then the chariot rides, some training chapters, then interviews, and viola! The Games begin!

I was just getting really impatient that there was no D1 male, so I made up my own. He's a blood bath, don't worry. Read on! :D

* * *

_**(Diamond Hunter's POV)**_

"There you go! Nice reflex there! That's it, dodge, stab, dodge, stab. Now backflip! Sidestep! Roll behind and attack!" My trainer shouted to me. I rolled behind the training dummy and sliced it's back. Stuffing poured out of the 'wound' and my trainer, Cherish, clapped.

"Well done, Diamond!" She said, walking over to me. I grinned. I was going to the games today, and I decided to freshen up on my moves. Not that I needed to, I was brilliant enough as it was, I wanted to make this training a routine, so my body has natural reflexes in the games.

"Now, Sparklet wants fast people. So run fast, but not as fast as you can. Use that for the games, yeah?" Cherish said. I nodded, even though I wasn't listening. I had my plan all thought out. I was coming back a victor.

"Diamond, you're not even _half _ready!" Cherish and I glanced at the doorway to see my twin sister, Sapphire, in the doorway. She was all dressed up for the reapings, with a baby blue dress and makeup applied expertly to her face.

"I'm leaving now, Saph." I said, walking toward her while giving a small wave to Cherish.

"Is my stuff where I left it?" I asked my sister while we walked through the crowded streets. She didn't here me and looked nervously at her watch.

"You have a half hour. A _half hour!" _She said frantically. I laughed. Oh, my dear, naive, unpopular sister.

"Relax! I'll look beautiful no matter _what _I wear." I assured her. She scowled while we approached our home.

My mother was in a frenzy. "Diamond! Get dressed now! The reapings start in 25 minutes!" She ordered instantly. Sapphire gave me a smirk and disappeared into her room.

I trumped upstairs to my room to find that everything was in place exactly where I left it. My pretty reaping dress, pink and sparkly. A camera show-stopper for sure. My high-heeled sandals sat on the chair next to my brush.

I undid my braid, flipping my hair and smiling to myself in the mirror. Still seductive. Grinning to myself, I took a shower, picking rose and lilac fragments. I slipped on my dress, brushing my hair and carefully styling it the current fashion in the Capitol. I put on my shoes and looked at my final image. Sweet, pretty, dangerous and fierce. The perfect girl to win this year.

"DIAMOND! WE'RE LEAVING!" My mother screamed from downstairs. I rushed down the stairs to find my current boyfriend of the week, Mach Drear, standing at the bottom of the stairs. He was talking to Sapphire, who looked bored.

"Di!" He said happily, offering his hand as I reached the bottom of the stairs. Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"We're off!" She said, opening the door. Mach and I followed her after a quick kiss. I needed to practice. Mom was still inside. Leave it to her to scream at me for being late and then be late herself. That's my mother, TigerEye Hunter.

Sapphire looked annoyed that we were slowing her down.

"As much as I love watching you two make-out, I wanna get this over with." She said impatiently. I glared at her.

"I'm going to go in, not you." I warned her. She rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for the offer, Diamond, but I want to _live_ for my next birthday." She said. Our birthday was tomorrow. And I was going to celebrate in the Capitol. Obviously better than celebrating at home.

We went to the Square, where thousands of kids were being sent to their age pens, as I called it. I quickly spotted my best friend, Satina Mucho, and waved her over. She ran, well, as fast as she could in that dress. It was black with several jewels criss-crossing into a pattern.

"Hey," She said brightly. I grinned.

"Nice dress." I said, placing my had down to stroke the silk of my dress. She would see the my dress was better. Satina smiled.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." She said. I scowled.

"Just kidding, Di! You're so uptight." She said as we marched through to the 18-year-old's pen. Onstage, our escort, Violentia Dreamer, appeared, along with my dad and the mentor, Sparklet. She was only 19, like I would be tomorrow, and she won the last Quarter Quell. I respected her for that. But she was just as old as I was, or will be, so my chances of winning would be greatly enhanced.

"Hello, District One!" Violentia said. She grinned. Her long wig made of silk bounced. The crowd roared.

"Today is the day! Time to prove yourself! Are you going to let the other District take the glory after you just won the sixth Quarter Quell?" She asked gesturing to Sparklet. The crowd screamed. My ears hurt as I shouted my approval. Violentia was just as bloodthirsty as the betters.

"Ladies first!" She said, reaching into the girl's glass ball with thousands of strips. The crowd quieted. She pulled out a name and started to read.

"Swanlynn-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shouted. Everyone turned to me. Mach grinned proudly at me while Sapphire rolled her eyes. She was just envious.

"Well, well! Come up, Miss Volunteer!" Violentia said. I walked up to the stage while my father nodded.

"What's your name, dearie?" Violentia asked.

"Diamond Hunter. I'm Grayson Hunter's daughter." I said. Violentia grinned.

"My! A mayor's daughter! Well, now, you're not going to disappoint him, are you?" She asked. I glared at her.

"Of course not! I will make District One the more glorious than ever before!" I shouted. The crowd clapped and screamed. My dad smiled at me while Sparklet glanced at me with one eyebrow raised. I sat down in a seat opposite of them.

"Now for the gentlemen!" Violentia reached her hand into the boy's ball. She read the name.

"Valor Noren!" She shouted. A little boy about 12 started walking up the steps, looking frightened. I started counting how long it would take before someone volunteered for him. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5..._

"I VOLUNTEER!" A male voice shouted. A bigger boy with dark curls walked up next to Violentia.

"What's _your _name, sweetheart?" Violentia asked, clearly flirting with him.

"Sisu Noren." He answered. He looked at me briefly before turning his attention back to our bubbly escort. He must've seen me in school before. He would be easy to convince. My plan was working. I smiled to myself.

"Was little Valor your brother?" She asked. Sisu shook his head.

"No, he was my cousin." He said. He sat down next to me, edging a little to the edge of his seat. I turned my head, flipping my hair over my shoulder and smiled my winning grin. He blushed before quickly looking away.

_One for Diamond, None for anyone else. _I thought to myself.

"Well, now, District One! Here are your tributes!" Violentia said. The clapping, I'm sure, could be heard all across Panem.

I won't disappoint them.

* * *

**_(Sisu Noren's POV)_**

* * *

I can't believe this.

What a mess I've gotten myself into. I was planning on volunteering in the first place, I have trained for the majority of my life, but having an _extremely _beautiful girl as my district partner? No one prepared me for that.

Some peacekeepers walked us to the Justice Building, leaving my family and my cousin behind. They would be allowed to visit me, saying their goodbyes.

I think of a plan. I would have to show Diamond how strong I was, how easily I could defeat all the other Tributes. I've trained all my life. I would make her fall in love with me and with any luck I could win the favor of the Capitol and the Gamemakers could allow us to go home together. I heard that plan worked once before, about 75 or so years ago.

I sigh as we approach the building. Why don't they just put us on the train and we go? We don't need to say goodbye, we're coming back as victors. Diamond, my future girlfriend, glanced at me.

"Scared?" She asked sweetly. I felt heat rise to my face. This is ridiculous! I do _not _fall in love within three seconds! I may fall in _like_ within three seconds, but not love!

"N-No..." I managed to stammar. Apparently, I do fall in love within three seconds.

"It's okay." She said softly. She smiled again. This time a weak smile forms on my lips back at her, before I was shoved into a room by the Peacekeepers.

It looked like a glorious prison cell. No way in or out except for the door guarded by Peacekeepers. I sat down on the bed when Valor burst in.

"Sisu!" he cried, running towards me. He gave me a hug, and I returned it.

"You all right, little man?" I asked. He sniffed and nodded.

"J-Just win for me." He says. I nod.

"Obviously. Do you think I trained for nothing?" He laughs ruefully. I ruffle his hair. "Train hard, 'kay?" I say, he nods and gives me another hug. He runs out of the room when my father comes in.

"Okay, Sisu, now you're going to win this thing." That's my dad, straight down to business. I tune him out of my hearing when he recites a long strategy he's planned for me and I've known since forever.

"And don't let that Diamond girl get to you, okay?" He says. I glance at him.

"Diamond? What does she have to do with this?" I ask him. He raises an eyebrow, surprised I don't know.

"She's a trickster, Sisu. She just dumped her boyfriend without blinking an eyelash." My dad warned. I shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Dad." I don't really mean it. He'll see on TV, but he'll be proud when I come back holding her hand.

I'll make sure of it.

* * *

**_District Two_**

**_(Rond Veghn's POV)_**

* * *

"SELE!"

Silence. Nothing happens for a few seconds. I frown. "SELE!" I call again. This time he's running up the stairs, breathless, and does a two-fingered salute.

"Yes, sir!" He always acts like that. Even though we're only cousins, he acts like I'm his master. I am, of course, but the Peacekeepers don't know.

"Sele, where's the comb?" I ask him, sighing and holding out my hand. He stares at my hand blankly for a few seconds. I shove it forward. "The COMB!"

"Ohh! You mean this thingy?" He says, dangling it with two fingers in front of my face. I snatch it away. "Yes! Why did you take it? I told you to leave it on the desk!"

"I combed myself! Don't I look handsome?" He says, grinning. He seems to have purposely shoved his hair in two different directions, making him look like he slept upside down. I think he really does that.

"You look ridiculous. Come with me." I order curtly to him. He starts to skip.

"Okie-Dokie!" He sings. I roll my eyes as we head to my parent's room to do final preparations for the reapings. It's basically the only time I ever see my parents in daylight, because usually they're so busy with the Peacekeepers that I hardly see them.

I stepped in front of my mother's mirror on her desk, looking over myself while I combed my hair.

I was wearing my father's blue sweater, the same one he wore when he was seventeen. I wore a simple pair of black slacks, deciding not to overdo it. The camera's would be blinded by my superiority alone, I don't want to destroy them, so people across Panem could still see me.

I finished combing my inky black hair. I parted it to the left side. My brown eyes corresponded well with my outfit. I was pleased. I reached into the desk's drawer, putting on my father silver and platinum watch. He gave it to me for my birthday, but I hid it from Sele. I'm pretty sure he would break it within five seconds. I turned around to find Sele playing with my mother's jewelry from her nightstand.

"Sele! Don't touch that!" I screamed at him. He dropped it to the floor, startled. My mother's prized ruby necklace fell with a clatter. I picked it up gently, brushing off dust.

"Sele, you almost broke it!" I cried. He cocked his head.

"_You_ said that real rubies don't break!" He said, confused. I scowled at him. I placed it carefully back in her jewelry box.

"Come on, let's go. Mom and Dad will meet us there." I said. Sele grinned. He skipped down the steps while I sighed at him.

The poor insane boy.

I followed him out the door, ready to meet my parents and face the reapings.

* * *

**_(Avis von Alyhei POV)_**

* * *

"Avis! Hurry up!" My brother Mijin called. I finished clasping my necklace behind my neck. I straightened it and looked in the mirror.

My dress was a white dress with several light blue, red, yellow, and light green dots covered it. I had managed to curl my blond hair without help, a first, and styled it the most popular style in the Capitol. My necklace was a delicate chain with a simple small opal as the charm. I rushed outside to meet my brother.

"Avis, you took forever! Good for you it seems to have paid off." Mijin teased. I stuck my tongue out at him while we walked to Central Square.

Today was reapings, my very first reapings. My mother and father couldn't make it. They were so sick all the time, they just lay in bed while Mijin does all the work. I think Mijin as my father more than my actual birth father.

As we approached the Square, people were crowded everywhere. Mijin pushed us through until I was orginazed into the 12-year-old's section. Mijin waved.

"Just stay with Zuri!" He shouted over the bedlam. I nodded, and went to go find her.

Zuri is my best friend. She's small and quiet, but we've known each other since forever. She's training to become a peacekeeper, like her father. I spotted her on the edge, close to the 14 year olds. I walked up to her.

"Hey." I said breathlessly. She glanced at me and smiled.

"Hey. You look nice." I grinned. She always knew just what to say.

"Helloooo, District Two." Our escort, Defer Sewew, whispered into the michrophone. Everyone quieted and started 'Shh!'-ing each other. I sighed.

"Well, District Two, It's another Hunger Games." Defer drawled. He had this voice that was a mix between elegant, snobbish, and lizard-like. I always tried to copy it, but I always sounded strange and Mijin would ask if I had a cold.

Ayn Gemli, our most recent Victor, sat beside the mayor. She had blond hair like me and big brown eyes. She won the games by poisoning the final tribute.

"Time to draw for tributes." Defer said. Unlike normal escorts, Defer put his hand in the boys' ball first.

"Sele Veghn, come up here. You are District Two's male tribute." Defer said. A boy came onstage, sixteen or so, looking scared. Defer looked out into the audience.

"Any vol-"

"I'LL DO IT! ME ME ME!" A another boy rushed onstage. He almost shoved the other boy back into the crowd. He pointed to himself.

"Rond Veghn will take his place! And I will WIN!" He shouted. Instead of cheering, no one spoke. Someone in the back laughed.

"Sit down, Sit down." Defer said. He reached into the girls' reaping ball. He pulled out a slip and read the name.

"Your girl tribute this year is Zuri Lenn." He said.

Zuri gasped. My mouth hung open. The other twelve year olds looked at us. Zuri took a deep breath and started walking forward.

"I VOLUNTEER!" A female voice ran out. I looked around. Who said it? Everyone was looking at me. Zuri's eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh, Avis." She whispered. Then I knew.

I volunteered. I was going to the Hunger Games at my first reapings.

_The odds must be in my favor. _

* * *

_**Points So Far:**_

IceTigers: 55

Esse Quam Videri: 70

Cathmaster: 80

Jayden96:70

Lovez Harry Potter:125

ChrissyGrace:145

XShiori-ChanX: 270 (Holy crap! That's a lot!)

MockingjayAHolic: 65

Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: 85

Spleenthateatstophats: 170

* * *

Whoo! D3 and D4 next! But I need some D5 tributes! So submit!

I'm excited!

MockingjayAHolic: I hope you don't mind I picked out Satina's dress...

Ciao!~~ Review and submit! Tell your friends! :D


	5. District Three and Four Reapings

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Hunger games. But I want to, really, really badly.

**Author's Note: **Second reapings! Chariots are coming up! :D

**Spleen:** I'm pretty sure you mean tailcoat. Trench coats are heavy rain jackets. And I made his original hair color black. I hope you don't mind. I also gave him a maid, butler and cook. Again, I hope you don't mind!Dx

* * *

_**(Jaap Adders's POV)**_

I woke up slowly.

My eyes opened at 8:30, but my mind was blank for a good three hours before I woke up fully. Until then, I just sat on the couch wrapped in my blanket. For three hours. But this was the norm for me and my fancy life.

The house was empty. That was weird, I had a butler and maid named Jaughn and Elity who usually attended to me, as well as a cook.

Oh, right. The get today off. It was reaping day.

I got up and helped myself to some breakfast. As I munched on my burnt toast, (I couldn't ever make it right.) I reflected on what happened this past year, because this was an anniversary for me.

Exactly ten years ago, my parents died. They told me a bomb malfunctioned in the lab. I was an only child, alone in the world. Then my aunt and uncle, my father's brother, adopted me and brought me into high social life. Before I lived in the scientist class, my parents attending the revealings of new projects instead of parties. My aunt and uncle taught me how to act at parties and gatherings. I lived happily with them, with the dim memory of my parents relieving every time this day came around. Then my aunt and uncle died this same day. A bridge gave out as they went on they're daily walk. It was two years ago. Reaping day.

It's a death date for me. I sense something wrong will happen today. I mean, with my parents, aunt and uncle dying today, and reapings. The Capitol must enjoy making my pain hurt.

_At least you have Kya. _My inner self said. I agreed. Kya was my best friend through all of this.

She was always there, ready to drop what she was doing just to pat my back and listen to my quiet sobs. She had the most beautiful face, short, spiky black hair and big blue eyes. And her smile...was stunning. I gave her fancy gifts, the fanciest being a diamond bracelet which I modified myself to open up and show a picture of us as kids. She loved it. I tried to muster up courage to talk to her, ask her out, to become more than friends.

I never did.

All this thinking made my head hurt. I got up and stretched. I looked at the time on my watch. 12:03.

"Eh, better get ready." I thought. The reapings would start in two hours, and despite myself, getting dressed takes me a long time.

I picked a reaping outfit I thought would look good. A plain white polo shirt with black slacks. I slipped it on and looked into my aunt's old mirror. After examining myself from a high social view, I decided it needed a little more flair. I put on my dad's old tail coat, after finding it in the sea of my uncle's own marvelous coats until I found it. I looked at my reflection, and knew instantly what my uncle would say:

_"Jaap, you look like the spitting image of your father when he was young," _He would say proudly, patting my back as he wiped a tear from his own eye. I looked over myself again. Come to think of it, I'm pretty sure he'd be mortified.

I dyed my black hair orange, designing it so it looked like flames. But I did have my father's eyes, his nose, and his ears. And his height. Nella, my aunt, would always say I would tower over everyone like my dad.

I grinned at my reflection, making sure I kept the playfulness of my smile. Happy with myself, I went outside to meet Kya and head to the reapings.

**_(Monkshood Splice's POV)_**

"Should we wake her up?"

"No, if she's lazy enough to fall asleep _here_, then she deserves to get in trouble."

"Get in trouble with _what_?"

I woke up, annoyed. My two fellow scientists jumped. I scowled at them furiously. Oh! Let's bad talk Monk when she's asleep, but when she's awake, let's act all innocent! Idiots. Then I noticed they were wearing fancy clothes.

"M-Monk!" Vel gasped, alarmed at my sudden awakening. I loved to tease her, when I'm not woken up, obviously._ Everyone _knew she was madly in love with Shad Pazu, the mentor for this year. He was pretty handsome, with dirty blond hair and cute glasses, but who steals his bookmark as a memento? That's right, Vel. She's only nineteen, and it makes me laugh really hard when she gets that dreamy look on her face.

Her companion, Basir, folded his arms. That was a cue he was going to scold me. He was a big 18 year old, and very buff, so I can't help but giggle because he's a scientist. I'm pretty sure he would be popular in the career training, but nope. He was a scientist.

"Monkshood, it is time for the reapings. You slept for two hours." Basir said. I glared at him.

"Don't call me Monkshood!" I said. "I've told you a hundred _thousand _times not to call me that!"

"Monk, we are leaving. For the reapings." Vel whispered. She's wise enough to back off when I'm woken up.

"Fine. Let's go." I said, getting out of my comfortable chair. My goggles hung loosely around my neck, and my gloves and lab coat were still on. I walked out the door anyway.

The cameras will love me.

"Your sister's not going to like that you're not dressed." Vel muttered. I pushed away my annoyance and grinned at her.

"You're just jealous because _I _have a chance to be with Shad and _you_ don't anymore." I said in a singsong voice. Vel blushed madly and looked away. Basir glared at me. I skipped away.

I love myself.

The line for being sorted into your age group was dwindling fast. Me and Basir quickly jumped in line and were sorted away. I went along to the fifteen year old kids while Basir disappeared into the crowd with older people.

I personally didn't have any close friend. Basir and Vel were only colleagues. We don't get along very well, but we've had our rare laughs in the lab after I blew something up. I moved to a corner, so anybody stepping over people to find they're friends would avoid me.

I glanced up to see the stage just as our escort, Gadget Riptor, walked onstage. He's kinda scary, but more of a creepy way then a screaming oh-my-goodness-that-maniac-will-kill-us-all-run-for-your-lives way. I think he's mad at the Capitol for assigning him District Three just because his name is Gadget.

Our mayor sat there, twitchy and impatient. I heard he hates the Games ever since his one and only child, Olin, died in them last year. He was shot by Peacekeepers. It made me shiver every time I though of it. I would rather blow up by stepping on a mine then being shot by Peackeepers, even if the bullet was quicker.

Shad Pazu sat next to the mayor, wearing a thin smile. He was kinda handsome, but a much smarter and quicker than you would think. He won by leading his last enemy into a trap he built. He lost an ear in the fight, but the Capitol gave him a fake one that looked so real it was startling. He could hear out of it too.

"District Three." Gadget said, moving to the front of the stage. "It's another reapings. Please shut up and move quickly so we can all go back home and get this over with." Everyone was silenced. Gadget didn't smile. He merely slipped his hand into a reaping ball (I didn't know which one) and pulled out a slip.

"Venn Otene." Gadget muttered into the microphone.

A little boy was walking up to the stage. A girl with spikey black hair started sobbing. It wasn't long before someone screamed:

"I VOLUNTEER!"

A bigger boy with _ridiculous _orange hair came up on stage. He was wearing a tailcoat. I couldn't help be giggle. The tailcoat does not go with the orange hair. Gadget sighed.

"What's your name?" He said, obviously not caring who it was.

"Jaap. Jaap Adders." He said breathlessly.

"Well, sit down and shut up. We have to pick the girl tribute now." Gadget reached his hand into the other bowl and read a name.

"Monkshood Splice."

Despite the fact I was going into a place that would most likely lead to my ultimate doom, I couldn't help but shout as I went up on the stage: "My _name_ is Monk!" Somebody laughed in the way back. Unlike most districts, the first four have the twelve year olds up front and the eighteen year olds in the back. I had a sinking suspicion it was Basir who laughed.

I came up on stage to face Gadget, and that idiot Jaap had a loose smile on his face. I heard Gadget mutter under his breath, "She's not even _dressed_ properly."

Gadget turned to face the crowd. I was confident someone would volunteer for me. I mean, I'm only fifteen. Most likely someone like Basir or one of his friends would volunteer. Except, Gadget didn't ask for Volunteers. He said instead, "District Three, Your tributes."

I was going to the games with someone who has _ridiculous _orange hair. Lovely. Before they hurried me and Orangie to the Justice Building, I couldn't help but wave at the sidelines of the crowd, those too young or old to enter, and shouted:

"I'll send you Shad's autograph, Vel!" Grinning, I walked down the stairs, pleased with myself as I saw both of their faces turn bright red.

* * *

**_District Four_**

**_(Trout Shraider's POV)

* * *

_**

I yanked the heavy net of fish up on deck they glistened in the sunlight. The blank emptiness of their eyes stared at me as I hauled them up with the others. My fellow fisherman, or rather, fisher_wo_man, grinned at me.

"A fresh batch of cod!" Bessy said happily. "It will sell nicely at the market."

I nodded. Bessy glanced at her watch and sighed.

"Ugh, we better get back home. The reapings start in thirty minutes." I laughed.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it tomorrow." I assured her. She gave me a smile and went to the steering wheel. We weren't that far away from shore, about a five minute ride away, and I frankly don't trust myself steering. I leaned over the edge, glancing at the fish that brightened the blue, blue sea. Then I spotted him.

"Bessy!" I shouted urgently. "Bessy! It's a swordfish!" I instantly snatched the trident that rested against the wall. Bessy glanced at me over her shoulder.

"A _swordfish?_ They hardly show up around boats!" Bessy shouted. I had to agree as I took aim with the trident. Catching a sword fish is hard. They, as Bessy said, hardly show up around boats and you can't catch them with nets because the cut it with their beak. It was a great honor to kill one, they were also delicacies when cooked expertly and were the favorite of my father, the mayor.

I took aim with my trident, aiming for the silver glimpse of his skin or the point of his beak. When I saw it, I threw my weapon.

"You got him!" Bessy shrieked in delight. I smiled as I grabbed my weapon an the prize at the end of it. This one had a particularly long 'sword'. Bessy walked up next to me. I jumped, I thought she was at the wheel.

"He's beautiful. He might make us more than the cod." She breathed.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the wheel?" I asked her.

"We're docked. C'mon, let's get these fish to your house so they don't rot." Bessy said. I grinned at followed her to pack up the sword fish.

After we gently wrapped up the great beast of a fish, Bessy followed me to my family's seashore villa. We stepped inside to find my mother kneeling down to clean up my baby sister, Tilly. She was wearing a cute little sea-green dress and white shoes. My mother was wiping some sort of sauce off her face.

"Tilly, sit still!" My mother ordered. Tilly squirmed.

"Silly Tilly." I teased. "Can't even sit still?"

Tilly glared at me dangerously. "I can sit still! I just want to do it myself! Mom says I can't do it because it's right between my eyes..." Bessy giggled suddenly.

"What?" Tilly asked her. My mom stood up. "You're done."

"Oh." Tilly skipped away to find her matching purse.

My mother sighed. "Some days that child..." She shook her head. My mother often talks like that. Now she looked at Bessy. "Your parents though you might stop by, Bessy, so they left your reaping dress here."

Bessy smiled. "That's great! But I-"

I took the sack containing the cod from her. "Quick, go get dressed. I got this." Bessy grinned at me and dashed upstairs.

"Thanks, Shraider!" She shouted. Mom narrowed her eyes.

"You're still being called Shraider? I thought-"

"I'm going to put these in the freezer, 'kay mom?" I said, avoiding her question. She scowled but nodded as I descended down the steps.

I headed downstairs to our giant of a freezer. It was kept in a cold and dark room, with the giant silver machine. Me and my father fish a lot, so we bought a freezer to store everything. I opened the freezer drawer labeled_ 'Cod'_ and opened the sack. Dumping the fish onto the ice, a looked at the door that said '_Swordfish'_. My first swordfish. Dad would be proud of me. I hung up the giant beast by it's tail. I looked proudly at it.

"Trout! We're leaving!" I heard my mom shout. I cringed when she said my real name. I don't like it very much.*

I trudged up the stairs. "Don't I have to get dressed?" I asked her. Tilly grinned.

"Too late! Let's go!" She sang as she skipped out the door. I rolled my eyes as I followed her.

"Don't worry, the camera's will _love _you." Bessy whispered behind me. I laughed.

**_(Flora Mayweather's POV)_**

I leaned casually against the rope that separated me from the other children. I was barely eighteen. Just avoid this and then I'm free forever. Maybe I can find a husband, my companion for life, and raise a family. I just got to get this over with first.

Several "Hi, Flora."-s were thrown around me. I grinned and smiled at everyone that said it. Three girls surrounded me and we gossiped quietly. Then our escort with his insane purple hair came up.

"District Four! It's that time of year! Let's get these tributes!" Molly Simmons shouted. People cheered. Molly Simmons always made me laugh. He was very happy-go-lucky, and his feminine name and purple hair complete the package.

"He looks ridiculous." Noix whispered to me. I giggled. She was right.

"Well, at least he didn't get gold little hearts on his cheeks. Then the whole district would never stop laughing." Kiair hissed. That made me laugh harder.

"Would the ladies who are eighteen quiet down? We can hear you from here." Molly said politely. That shut us up.

"Now, ladies _do_ go first!" Molly reached his hand into the bowl.

"Flora Mayweather!" He shouted. I gasped.

"No!" Noix whispered. But I headed up to the stage, my fists clenched at my side. I headed up the stairs, waiting, _begging_ someone mentally to volunteer. Nobody did.

"Well, Flora! Sit down, sit down." Molly ushered me to sit next to the empty chair opposite of the mayor and our mentor, Checkers.

"Boys next!" Molly said enthusiastically. He reached his hand into the bowl and pulled out a name.

"Aros Nevelynn!" Molly shouted. It was seconds when a voice rang out: "I VOLUNTEER!"

A boy wearing only overalls and fishing boots came onto the stage. I sighed. Compared to me, in my expensive gown, we looked like he came from the forest.

"What's your name, buddy-boy?" Molly asked.

"Shradier." He said.

"Ooh, the mayor's son?" Molly asked. The Shraider boy nodded.

"He's first name's Trout." The mayor said. Trout sent a death glare to him.

"Well, well!" Molly said. Trout sat next to me. I edged away from him.

"Your Tributes, District Four!"

* * *

_**Points So Far:**_

IceTigers: 65

Esse Quam Videri: 80

Cathmaster: 90

Jayden96:80

Lovez Harry Potter:135

ChrissyGrace:155

XShiori-ChanX: 220 (Sorry, Shirori. I made a mistake. You only had 210. I gave everyone ten extra points for apology. Sorry, girl. ): But don't worry, you're going to get A HUNDRED points for every tributes of yours I kill in the bloodbath. :D)

MockingjayAHolic: 75

Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: 95

Spleenthateatstophats: 180

Kh530: 80

Stratagem: 40

* * *

Okay! Chariot Rides next! Whoo! :D

*You won't believe it, Shiori. Right after you posted Trout, my friend suddenly wanted to be called by his first name, Carlson. It was creepy. He's the blond boy, inspiration for Roxas in _First Kiss._*

Only three tribute spots left! And seven random people spots! Whoo! Let's get the list full!

Ciao, people! Review to earn points! ~~:D


	6. District Five and Six: The Chariot Rides

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Hunger games. But I want to, really, really badly.

**Author's Note: **WHOO! Chariot rides! I like to make up the costumes! :D But, my dear sponsers/readers/tribute enter-ers, I have something to ask of you.

I **MUST** know two extra things about your tribute. **Please make this a PM. I don't want others to know, cuz it's secret stuff!  
**

I have to know:

1) What their favorite Capitol food is

2) Alliances you think would be good with the other characters.

I **_dedicate _**this chapter to my parents. My mom, who introduced me to The Hunger Games, and my father, who bought me _Mockingjay _when it wasn't available at the library. I love you guys~

Read on! I had fun with chapter. (evil smile)

* * *

_**(Cinnamon 'Cin' Reese's POV)**_

"Quit reading your dress!"

I glanced my head up to see my stylist, impatient with makeup in hand. I sighed. I was almost done reading.

Kamistra Supplimtur, District Five's stylist, was...interesting, to say the least. She was paranoid about the earth, saying it was doomed to deteriorate (Deteriorate, verb. Meaning to decay, rot, and rust.) unless we did something about it. My dress was recycled materials. She had gathered old paper that was parchment and ironed it on to her muslin pattern. Then she wrote down the 'Treaty of Treason' in elegant handwriting, starting at the shoulder and sweeping into the skirt. I felt like an page from an ancient archive, ready to be read and loved and studied. **  
**

"Now, tilt your head up and hold still." Kamistra said, applying some blush to my cheeks. I held held obediently still, even though I didn't want to but because she was holding a needle in her hand. Kamistra stepped back and tilted her head. She looked me over one final time before kneeling on all fours.

"Stay where you are, I'm fixing this hem." She ordered. She sewed on a half-inch to front hem that wouldn't be visible from the streets. Then she stood up and clapped her hand happily.

"Yes! We did it!" She said happily. She lead me to the mirror, where I gasped at my reflection.

My skin was scrubbed until it almost glowed. My hair was done to correspond with a fancy lady, related to the president. My dress was amazing. It represented who I was, who Cinnamon was. I was my own beautiful self.

Kamistra pointed to the elevator after I was done examining myself. "The elevator will lead you to the bottom level, and your Avox will lead you to the chariot. I have to help Dipher." She sighed.

Dipher was my district partner, and he was a little hard to control. He had nearly conned me out of my token, my red silk ribbon bookmark, so he could send it to his twin cousins back in the district. He's clever for a twelve year old, though, so I have a shred of respect and admiration to him. Of course, I hold myself in higher position for discovering his ploy. Now that I think about it, he might make a good ally to gain sponsors. I'd just have to make sure I'm on top guard at all times.

"Okay." I gave her a silly grin. She smiled apologetically before leaving the room.

I entered the elevator and the floors passed before my eyes. When I reached the bottom, my Avox was waiting for me. She had wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. I'm sure she'd be very pretty if she didn't have a scar running from her forehead to her cheek. She waved me over to lead me to District Five's chariot, while I couldn't help but grin when I saw the horses.

**(_Dipher Lifelda's POV)_**

I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to ignore the dire need to itch my neck. One of the parchment papers was peeling ever-so-slightly so the tip touched my neck. But Kamistra gave me strict orders not to touch the costume with my fingers, or else. Her exact words. I'm not kidding.

My District partner, Cin as I called her, grinned at me. "Itchy?" She asked me. I nodded curtly, my fingers twitching.

"Poor Dipher." She crooned. I was about to respond with an awesome comeback or something, but just then District One's chariot pulled up in front of us and both of us caught our breath.

District One's Female, Diamond I think, was wearing a one shoulder Greek Goddess dress, covered so much in jewels that it looked like that's what she was wearing. It was sweeping and elegant, so much that she almost looked similar to a deity. Except for that bloodthirsty gleam in her eye. The male tribute was wearing a Greek God garment smothered in gems. The two were holding hands and the boy looked like he was in heaven. I'm pretty sure the girl was a cheater though. Poor guy. Oh, well. Broken hearts are better the broken bones.

District Two rolled on by, and I was surprised to see that a girl my age was there instead of a eighteen-year-old like District One. She had blond hair and was wearing a dress that looked kinda like an angel.

"Why is she wearing that?" I asked Cinnamon. I don't know why, but why she looked like an angel already disturbed me greatly. Cin glanced at me with an eyebrow raised. "You really don't know? Lemme give you a hint, 'Peacekeepers." She said.

"OH!" I realized. "Their stylists are playing off the 'Angels are the Peacekeepers' phrase. And her dress looks like white quarry stone." Very clever on the stylists part. Cin nodded, pleased that I figured it out so quickly.

The male District Two Tribute, however, wasn't dressed like the girl. He was wearing a standard army uniform with the same fabric as the girls, and a very large weapon was at his side. I shuddered.

District Three came on next. They were each wearing black suits. A coil of wire was wrapped expertly around them. Then, the wire lit up, carrying small light around and around the wire. Cin and I laughed. Running electricity! That wasn't the reason we were laughing, though. The male tribute has died orange hair that looked like flames. The running 'electricity' looked like it was fueling his hair, which looked like fire.

We laughed even harder when District Four came along. Their stylist was either new, fed up, or wanted to make fun of these tributes. They were both dressed in fish costumes, scales everywhere. Some flaps of fabric spilled from the boys armpits, which I assumed were meant to represent fins. The girl was a little better, her scale-ly dress very feminine.

"Ready to roll?" I asked Cin. She grinned at me. I think she might be a good ally.

"Obviously." She replied. We both put one winning smiles as the deafening cheers touched our ears, and blinding lights reached us.

* * *

**_(District Six)_**

**_Jasmine Centers' POV_**

**_

* * *

_**I couldn't help but scowl when I saw District Five.

They were wearing a fading golden clothes, covered in black ink I could only assume was writing. They both had red hair, styled to look fancy, upper-class. They almost looked like the President's niece and her younger brother, except for those sly grins on both of their faces. The word _tricksters _played across my mind as they passed. I had words to describe most of the tributes so far.

I heard the roar of the crowd as me and my fellow tribute, Hunter, entered the crowd. I glared at them all, the sick jerks who bet on our lives as we fight to the death. A small Capitol girl flinched when she saw me. A sick and evil smile formed on my face. It didn't go with my outfit.

My dress, at first glance, was a shiny white dress that looked like latex. But when my stylist, Annabelle Dancher, pressed a button, it shifted into colors. From green to blue, red to gold, orange to yellow, purple to black. It was supposed to represent chemistry. I was a formula, ever changing, that could cure or destroy in mere seconds.

I felt like destroying right now.

Hunter, however, was the complete opposite of me. He smiled and waved at the crowd. He looked pleased to be here. I was amazed at his false giddiness. Our chariot stopped by District Five, and their female grinned at me. I scowled at her.

"Come on, Jasmine! Don't you want at least _one_ sponsor?" Hunter scolded me once stopped. I glanced at him. The kid has guts. I know he was trying to form an alliance with me, but I frankly don't want any. They slow you down.

"Boy, I know _exactly _what I am doing. Don't question my methods." I said. Hunter just muttered something under his breath and turned to see the next chariot. I turned too, wondering if I might regret not having companions.

* * *

_**(Hunter May's POV)

* * *

**_ What is _wrong _with Jasmine?

She doesn't even want one sponsor? How crazy is she? "You must be _mental_." I hissed under my breath just as District Seven's chariot rode up.

District Seven's tributes were completely different from each other. Different stylists, I guess. The girl was wearing a elegant, strapless brown dress with dozens of jewels. A leafy headdress adorned her head along with matching bracelets. The basic tree costume. Although I do have to admit, she was beautiful. But there was this glare she kept sending out at the crowd, as if she were planning their deaths already. It hinted that she was slightly insane. I can't help but make a mental note to stay away from her at all times.

The boy's costume made me laugh. He was a paper craft, a bird of some sort. Paper wings were at his hips, his abs showing. A very silly hat was on his head. The thing that made me laugh harder, though, was that he kept trying to hold hands with the girl. Every time, she would glare at him, say a death threat, and then kick him. But he kept trying. He was determined.

District Eight's stylists stepped up since last year. The last Quarter Quell. I shuddered in remembering last year's tributes being brutally shot when in the arena. I shook the thought from my mind as I watch their chariot.

There was a bunch of fabrics, I could tell even from afar. The bottom of the girl's dress was a little fuzzy and thicker, but her neckline and sleeves were shiny and smooth. Last year, there was always a bunch of different colors. But this year, all the fabrics were gold and scarlet. At least this was easy on my eyes.

District Nine's costume made me catch my breath. The girl was wearing a silver hunting dress, with a silver bow and arrows. Her skin seemed to glow, and I spotted a blunt knife-like weapon at her side. She looked lovely, a moonlit huntress.

The Boy was like the girls, but his was all gold. Gold arrows, bow, knife, and hunting tunic. They waved to the crowd, but that's when thing got out of hand.

The District Seven female, Ace, I think, exploded. She leaned out of her chariot, screaming at District Nine's female.

"YOU SICK BRAT! I'LL KILL YOU THE WAY SHE KILLED LAUREL! I'LL TEACH YOU TO TAKE MY SISTER!" She yelled. She yanked off her fancy boots and threw it at the girl. The girl easily dodged it with a confused look on her face.

The male frantically tried to restrain her, but she whirled around and slashed at his face with her polished fingernails. Some peacekeepers came in and shot something at Ace. My stomach jumped and I feared that they killed her. But the announcer, Malbrey Chacks, said it was a simple sleep dart. Ace slumped down and and they dragged her away. The boy looked very pale.

"And don't worry, folks, she'll be fine by the time the Games start. And now, District Ten!" Malbrey shouted into the microphone.

A girl with deep, dark hair and a boy with dark blond hair wearing leather and bones approached. Both looked extremely sad. The girl seemed to refuse to touch her dress and the boy gripped the edge of the chariot so tight his knuckles turned white. I guess they were sad they were wearing dead animals. The girl actually looked very pretty in her leather dress, but she doesn't seem to want to look pretty wearing animal skins.

District Eleven looked very stylish. The girl had a spring green dress so tight she kind of looked like a stem. The bottom of her dress flowed, and there was a deep green line swirling around the dress and then exploding into a beautiful flower. She just looked straight ahead even though the crowd was chanting her name. A little half-heartedly, I bet because of Ace going berserk. I turned my attention back to the female, and that's when I noticed the cloudiness in her eyes. She was _blind._

The boy was wearing a fancy suit woven out of wheat. He looked very itchy, but pleasant. His hand was on the girls, but it wasn't a love act. It looked like he was trying to help her with his own eyes. She gently took it away and whispered something to him. I guess she doesn't need the help. I felt a shred of respect for her. I hope she doesn't die in the bloodbath.

District Twelve came along, and they looked amazing. They were wearing black party clothes, with slivers of glowing red. Like coal heating a fire. It looked amazing. The girl looked very pretty, but I still thought the sad girl wearing animal pelts looked the most beautiful. The blind girl looked pretty too. District One's female completely over did it, though.

We all lined up in our chariots, District Seven missing its female, as the crowd roared its approval and then Malbrey shouted:

"Panem, the Tributes of the 151st Hunger Games!"

* * *

_**Points so Far:**_

IceTigers: 65

Esse Quam Videri: 90

Cathmaster: 90

Jayden96:80

Lovez Harry Potter:155

ChrissyGrace:155

XShiori-ChanX: 230

MockingjayAHolic: 85

Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: 95

Spleenthateatstophats: 180

Kh530: 90

Stratagem: 40

HelloPoppet123:100

Kiiro Crow: 100 (Sorry I forgot you! I feel so bad. D: I gave you ten extra points as an apology.)

* * *

Okay, change of plans. D7 and D8 are Before-gamemakers-and-then-private-sessions-training chapters. I just wanted you all to see the outfits right now. xD

And guess what I realized? Flavius, the president, was also the name of the man on Katniss's prep team. xD Fail on my part. I got the name from an ancient roman emperor. Oh well.

BUT! I've decided to do little quiz questions. They won't be concerned with the published books, but rather this story. Answer correctly and you get 20 points! :D

The quiz question for this chapter!

**Q: **Tell me what your favorite chariot ride outfit is, and guess what mine is. You can get **three guesses. **

I've also decided how the price will go up. Each day (or chapter) the price will go up a multiple of . Day 2, prices go up five, Day 3, they go up ten. You get the idea.

Ciao!~~~ We'll see all of their strengths next!


	7. District Seven and Eight: Training Time

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Hunger Games. Otherwise I would be sitting in my mansion, surrounded by wealth watching _Law&Order_ and maybe some _Simpsons_ or _Pushing Daises_, stroking my pet wolf's fur while he/she watches with me and I have all the Apple products I want. But, sadly, it is not so.

Author's Note: WHOO! Training chapters with Ace! YAY!

I have a poll up. I need you to vote on it, 'kay? Cuz it may very well change the plot line of the whole story. I need you to vote if I should** decrease the amount of bloodbath characters to increase romance, or not. **'Cuz I have all sorts of ideas that sponsor stuff can't save them, and I am excited. But don't worry, **your sponsoring makes a difference.** Some people will starve or freeze unless you help. So Sponsor, ya'll!

Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Hee hee hee...

* * *

_**(Tillendra Sicily's POV)**_

It was late when I woke up.

It was probably because of my stupid stylist two days ago. He's freaky. He called me in at 3 A.M. and designed my chariot costume right then and there. I stayed up for three extra hours listening to him and praying I got to see Ace. But no, I passed out after three hours. And I got a _bird. _A freaking bird for all of Panem to see. Heck, I would have liked the tree better.

It was ten in the morning when District Seven's escort, Keven Lew, pounded on the door telling me if I didn't get up soon, he was going to make sure I stayed in there until the games started. No training, no more beautiful girls.

I woke up and walked right down to breakfast in my pajamas, which were really just some shorts and no shirt. Keven scowled. "Tillendra, get dressed. You need to look _dignified-_" He did a dramatic pose. "-for the cameras." I rolled my eyes. Keven was drama king. When I walked in, Lyvill Siren glared at me, the awesome Till. Lyvill was District Seven's only mentor. She wasn't originally, but the other mentor died a day before the reapings.

"Honestly, Till. Get dressed _now._" she ordered curtly. I rolled my eyes at her, and we had a brief staredown until I decided it wouldn't be smart to be messing with my mentor, or she might withhold my sponsor gifts. She was crazy enough to do it. I got dressed in some black jeans and a plain green t-shirt. I came back and Lyvill nodded her approval.

I began to eat some breakfast ham and sneak in some red wine (that was supposed to go to my stylist) when Ace woke up from the tranquilizer dart and came down. She came down like me, only in her Pajamas and her hair crazy and wild. Lyvill let _her_ slide. As soon as Keven saw her, he spoke into a watch and said: "She's awake. Send them in."

Almost instantly, two Peacekeeper guards walked in and stood on each side of Ace. She looked wildly around her, and turned to Lyvill and Keven, who remained unfazed. "What is this?" She hissed dangerously. I began to fear (slightly) for Keven's life.

Lyvill shrugged. "Ever since you pulled off that stunt at the chariot rides, the president asked you to be guarded so you don't kill anybody until you're in the arena." She explained simply. Keven nodded. Ace whirled and slashed at one of the guards face, just like she did to me yesterday. The other reacted and pressed a long knife against her throat.

Lyvill calmly drank from her water and mildly said, "He also said if you misbehaved again that you get to be in the arena _before _the other tributes." Ace growled at Lyvill and the guards but sat down abruptly at the table. She started violently stabbing some breakfast steak, not bothering to eat it. I thought she imagined she was stabbing one of the guards.

"Today is training day." Lyvill said as she ate some hash browns. I grinned to myself. "I need to know strengths, people."

"I got good reflexes, I can climb despite my missing finger, I know what plants are good and what's not, and I _never _miss." I winked at Ace. She stared at me with insane eyes, then waved her knife and pointed it at me, probably making a silent death threat.

Lyvill was unimpressed. "Uh-huh. Till, I suggest heading to the combat training. Get used to that so tributes think your main weapons is the axe, then surprise them by hitting them from afar. Ace?"

Ace stabbed her steak again before answering, "The axe. I can kill anyone I want with an axe. I'm fast. And strong. I can carry heavy things. And bark. I can live a while off of bark."

Lyvill nodded. "That's how I won. Go to knot tying to see if you can learn snares for meat, and then the plants. Maybe weight lifting." She said. Ace decided to eat and we ate in silence.

* * *

_**(Acacia 'Ace' March's POV)**_

_**

* * *

**_When I arrived at the training center, with my two guards, all the other tributes were there. Some of the tributes raised their eyebrows when they saw the Peacekeepers, but turned away once I glared at them. One boy, I think, would look much better with an axe lodged in his brain. I think he's District 2.

A weird woman who looked like a squirrel with the bushy tail and ears came up. She explained the basics of the training area, and how the experts would be there all day so visit them all, and how fighting, even for training, with another tribute is prohibited. She briefly glances at me, but looks away quickly. My guards are motionless. After I slashed the face after one of them, they brought out guns for me to see. I step out of line once, and bang. I'm dead. I wonder if I could make them shoot that _sick_ girl from Nine. Misbehave and then step out of the way?

"Oh! Right on time!" The squirrel woman said, breaking my train of thought. She looked at the elevator, and fifteen people with shiny purple robes entered. Most of them went to the table in the corner. There's one, however, that comes up next to the squirrel woman.

"Tributes, may I present Jamimlia Westfall, the Head Gamemaker." The squirrel woman said briskly.

The Head Gamemaker had black hair with streaks of red in it. She looked very pleased with herself. I took this as a bad sign. She waved and went to join the other Gamemakers.

"Now, go train!" The squirrel woman said. The tributes disbanded, most of them heading to the weapons. Till instantly headed over to the axes, quite close where the girl from District Four was. At least he was leaving me alone.

I headed to the edible plants. The expert handed me a book with wild plants, pointing to what parts to eat and avoid. I was the only one there, so she taught me more. This slightly startled me, because she seemed completely unaffected by my two guards. She showed me how to extract arrowroot, crush cattails, and drink from water lilies. After an hour, I left. She seemed sad to see me go.

Next, I went to the snares. The man there actually seemed scared of my guards, and avoided my as much as possible. I tied several knots,(by myself) and after an hour and a half, I managed to learn a snare for catching rabbits and squirrels. Heck, if I make it bigger, I might even manage to trap the squirrel women. That thought makes me feel a bit more cheerful, strangely. Soon, the squirrel-woman announces lunch.

Lunch is served in a big cafeteria, with several plates of food. Some tributes, 1, 2, and 4, push together two tables so they can all eat together. Till, I don't know how, somehow joins their group. Most of them are loners, like the girl from Six. But District Five, Ten, and Eleven stick together. Other than that, everyone keeps to themselves. Just how I like it.

When I go up to gather my food, I get something the card calls 'Grilled Mai Mai'. I taste a little, and it tastes like heaven. I fill up my plate with it and sit down.

My guards eat next to me. They've piled up their plates with meat and potatoes. They eat quickly, like they won't get another chance. I guess they won't.

After lunch, I head over to the weight lifting. This area's expert is a strong stocky man who is always holding a weight. He shows me how to lift the 20-pound weight and leaves me to test it. I lift it up after a little strain, and the expert is impressed. He tests me on the 50-pound weight, which I lift after five minutes. He's amazed. He shows me how to life objects with my legs and such. After a while, the squirrel woman sends us back to our floor.

On the elevator, Till is actually quiet. I think it's because My guards were shining their guns, and he was afraid I would convince them to shoot him. He's wrong, though.

I'm saving that for the arena.

* * *

**_District 8_**

**_Three Days Later_**

**_(Vacily 'Vasha' Arsov's POV)

* * *

_**Today is The private session with the Gamemakers. I, personally, was shooting for a mediocre score. Enough that someone would consider sponsoring, but not enough that all the Careers would hunt me down to eliminate competition. Five or Six. I was waiting contently in the lobby of the training area, waiting for District Seven's Female to come out. Of course, this meant sitting next to Kendal.

Kendal, my district partner, was nervous. It was fairly obvious. She was bouncing her leg, twirling her hair, and talking nonstop. Mostly about how ridiculous the clothes of the Capitol looked, and how stupid it was the the two people from District One kept kissing all the time. I have to admit, though, she sees things that the normal eyes doesn't. Like how the boy from six always seems to smile, even if his cheeks hurt.

"I mean, look at that! Seriously. At least the Gamemakers have _style_. As if it would hurt to wear a darker color than blinding orange!" Kendal ranted. She was talking about the expert of throwing knives. She wears a bright orange jacket and dark pants. According to Kendal, that was a terrible combination because she had long, blond hair.

A little later, District Seven's Female comes out with a manic grin on her face. Her guards, which were assigned to her because of her outbreak at the chariot rides, stood motionless beside her.

"District Eight, Vacily Arsov!" Deneba, a strange woman dressed up like a squirrel, ushers me in with the Gamemakers.

"Good luck!" Kendal wishes me. I nod, and walk in.

The Gamemakers stand silently in a corner. A few are whispering quietly to another, probably discussing what score to give District Seven's Female. High, I bet. Most of them are watching me. Jamimlia Westfall eyes me with interest. I head over to the slingshots, pick one up, and get ammo. After I load the slingshot, I fire at the target dummies. I work on loading faster, so the target had barely anytime to respond.

After about twenty shots, I glance at the Gamemakers. All of them nod approval. Some even smile. Jamimlia claps two times.

I feel as if I need to show them how smart I am. I head over to the fire starting area, which is empty. I guess they have the experts leave so no one can help out the tributes. A more honest score.

I manage to start a fire with matches. Next, I soak the pellets for the slingshot in oil. Gingerly, I place one oily pellet in the flames and load it. I fire as quickly as I can. Gasps emerge from the Gamemakers. The pellet finds its target, and one of the dummies burst into flames.

Then there's applause. I turn to the Gamemakers to see them all clapping. The dummy smolders, but the flame is not as bad as when I first hit it. Jamimlia smiles.

"You may go now, Mr. Arsov." She says. I bow before heading towards the elevator, feeling pleased with myself.

I might come out of this alive.

* * *

_**(Kendal Resista's POV)**_

* * *

I'm so nervous.

I performed for the Gamemakers by throwing knives, using a slingshot, and using a bow and arrow. I can't wait to see what my score is. I'm so nervous I'm hopping little hops in the elevator.

"Please, Kendal. Relax." Vasha says next to me. I grin at him. He's so _serious_. Sure, we're ultimately gonna die, but while not enjoy our short lives while we can?

The elevator stops, and our Avox shows us to the area where they are gathering to see the scores. I start humming to myself. I'm so excited!

Vasha and I sit down in District Eight's designated spot. I lean over and whisper to Vasha, "They're kissing again."

We both glance over to District One, where the boy and girl are kissing once more. Seriously, could they at least be _private_ about it! It's almost as if they want the whole world to know! Sheesh!

Lucasta Flickerman takes the stage. She greets the crowd, talking about how excited she was for this year's Games, and is finally ready present the scores.

"Now, first, District One's tributes, Diamond and Sisu!" Lucasta shouts. A picture of the girl Diamond shows, and then the number nine. I hope I score that high. The boy's picture shows, and he scored an eight. Another kiss ensues with those two. I roll my eyes.

Eventually all of the scores are shown. The boy from Two got eight, the girl, six. That's low for Two, but then again, she's twelve. The girl from Three gets a eight, the boy seven. District Four's tributes each score a eight. District Five's girl got a six, the boy a five. Pretty low, I'd say, but they look unbelievably clever. District Six's girl scored a nine, same as District One's, but the boy scored a six. Huh. District Seven's boy scored a nine, but the girl got a ten. A _ten!_ That's amazing! I feel slightly sorry for her, though. All the Careers are gonna hunt her down. Next is Vasha's score. The number eight is shining down.

"Eight! Not bad!" I say, nudging him. He looks down and mutters, "That was _not _what I was shooting for."

My picture is shown next. They flash a number seven at me. Seven! Not bad, but I was shooting for something a little higher. Oh well.

After everyone is done, I go back up the elevator.

Tomorrow is the interview. I can't wait to see what my stylist has in store for me this time.

* * *

_**Points so Far:**_

IceTigers: 75

Esse Quam Videri: 100

Cathmaster: 90

Jayden96:80

Lovez Harry Potter:165

ChrissyGrace:185

XShiori-ChanX: 270

MockingjayAHolic: 85

Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: 105

Spleenthateatstophats: 180

Kh530: 90

Stratagem: 40

HelloPoppet123:100

Kiiro Crow: 100

* * *

GAH! Such a lame ending! Sorry guys! Dx

So Merry Christmas! Here's the chapter I got out for you! Next is interviews with Cori, Lynx, Raely, Delta (my new one), Symil, Jayden, Layla, and Catahecassa! YAY!

Question Time ya'll!

**Q: **Guess what my favorite Apple product and TV show. Twenty points for getting each one right! **You get two guesses for each question. **

**Answer to previous Question: **My favorite one was District Five's! Ha ha. xD ChrissyGrace and Shiori won that time! As for you, Cloudy, Nine was in a close second.

Mmkay! Review and stay tuned! I have a special plan! Hee hee hee... You'll love it! :D

Ciao!~~


	8. District Nine and Ten: Interviews

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Hunger Games. *Sob*

**Author's Note: **Hey ya'll! It's another chapter! YAY! Everyone party! :D Anyway, I'm doing interviews here, than before-we-enter-the-arena, and then something with the mentors talking, because I want them to mingle and be familiar with one another. BUT WHO'S EXCITED? The arena is only two chapters away! :D

Anyway, It's been decided! I keeping alive some people to increase romance! So only...seven people are going to die at the bloodbath. Most of them are mine. At least...two are. xD

Let's get on with the show, shall we?

Enjoy!

* * *

_**(Lynx Fierce's POV)**_

* * *

After the training scores where announced_, _I went straight to bed. Cori was happy, though. They gave her a nine. I got a seven. I was a little disappointed because me and Cori both did archery, (At least, I think so.) so it was completely unfair. The next day at breakfast, Atticus, Cori's father, told us what to expect for the interviews.

Ica Larune, our escort, slept on the table. She was very sleepy most of the time, because she spent her night watching TV. In an hour or so, though, she would be completely hyperactive.

"Lydia told me the plan. She's going to stick with the Greek legends. She's going to try and make each of you look heavenly." Cori and I glanced at one another. Although I liked the ending results for the chariot (I got to be some sun/archery god named Apollo) the process was _painful. _My hair had to be brushed and needles were poking me all the time and they put _makeup_ on me! I guessed it was just as painful for Cori.

"Guys, don't give me that look. You looked great on the chariots. And Lydia isn't that bad." Atticus said. I guess I would have to agree. Lydia Fendla was our stylist. She didn't dress up or have surgery for stupid little things like a weird nose or that she weighed more than a hundred pounds. She just had blond hair and blue eyes. She wore makeup, but she actually looked pretty when she wore it.

"So, what next? Are we going to have a glitter shower?" Cori joked. She and Atticus shared the same sarcastic humor. Her father chuckled. "Maybe you will. Wouldn't be a surprise."

She's going to douse us in _glitter? _What kind of fashion is that? Atticus must have seen me, because he laughed some more. Cori turned and saw the look of pure horror on my face. They both laughed for a long time while I scowled. After they were done, Cori wiped away tears that had sprung into her eyes and Atticus said, "Oh, don't worry, Lynx. Cori will go to Lydia first, and then you can see what's in store." Ica just snored gently at Atticus and Cori's outbursts.

"What about the rest of the interviews?" I asked him.

"We'll each play up an angle to the audience. It's very old, but it works like you wouldn't believe. " Atticus said.

"A classic." Cori nodded in agreement. "What was your angle, Dad?" He leaned back in the chair, thinking.

"I think it was humor. And swiftness." Atticus said thoughtfully. He closed his eyes, going back into the arena when he was 18 and coming out the victor. Over twenty years ago. Ica snorted in her sleep.

"What kind of angles are _we _using?" I asked, impatient. Atticus snapped back to the present.

"Well, Lynx, you could play off lovable angle nicely, I think. Now, Cori, you can-"

"_What?" _I exclaimed. Atticus and Cori looked at me strangely. "What's wrong?" Cori asked, even thought she knew perfectly well.

"I am _not _lovable! I am...I'm..." I tried thinking of a better angle than lovable. "Fierce! Threatening!" I said, banging my fist on the table.

"Lynx, I believe you are fierce. I have no doubt of that." Oh, sure. I can see the grin he was trying to hide. Even Cori was trying hard not to smile. "But the Capitol won't_. _If you want sponsors, I highly suggest pretending, at least, to be lovable."

"I am not lovable!" I repeated, afraid that they didn't get the point. I can shoot arrows better than anyone in my neighborhood! I can climb trees and live off the woods. I kill animals. I am not lovable! I am as fearsome as the lynx!

"Oh, what's the matter?" Cori asked, a hint of taunting in her voice. "Pretend to be lovable with the audience, then when you get in the arena, BAM! You're fierce and a killing machine!" Cori exclaimed so loudly that Ica woke up.

"GAH!" Ica shouted. Cori laughed again. She clapped her hands in a happy attempt Atticus grinned. Even I had a slight smile on my face.

"Oh, that was great." Cori said, her voice still quivering from laughing so much.

"Well, leaving the theatrics aside, We have to train. Cori, Ica will get you for four hours and I get Lynx for four, and then we'll switch." Atticus said. Ica nodded, her short, trimmed blue hair bobbing.

"Come along, Cori dear." Ica said, ushering Cori into her chambers. Cori hesitantly got up and followed her. Ica started blabbering. "I just got this _gorgeous _scarlet dress you can practice in, and the six-inch heels I ordered just came in..." They left up the stairs.

"Okay, Lynx, let's get to work. You're lovable." Atticus said. "Be lovable."

"Um.. How?" I asked. "I don't know how to be lovable."

Atticus sighed. "Don't be snarky. Smile. Act happy."

I plastered a fake smile on my face. Atticus shook his head. "Less outrageous. You look like a clown."

I closed my mouth so my teeth weren't showing. I prepared myself for a long four hours.

_**(Cori Harlow's POV)**_

"Sit still, Cori." Lydia chided as she slipped the dress over my head.

I looked in the mirror as the fabric draped over me. I actually quite liked it. The color was a bright blue, with silver gems all over the bodice and the fabric ruffling for the skirt. I did look pretty. I grinned. I had already modeled the dress before Lynx, but both Dad and Lydia agreed I couldn't really do anything in it, so they permitted me to avoid wearing it until I was almost ready to go in. Which was about now.

Lydia smiled to herself. "There we go. An gown worthy of Artemis herself." She said, straightening the skirt slightly.

I checked the mirror again. I'm sure a hunting goddess wouldn't wear this much lace. The noise you could make and scare off prey would be terrible. I turned to the side, modeling again. My prep team had done a magnificent job, and that's coming from a girl who doesn't wear that much makeup.

They picked all the right hues to make me look like I could shoot a bow and slaughter any animal, but still somehow maintain a certain grace about me. A grace I certainly didn't inherit from Mom. Something...heavenly. Lydia knew what she was doing.

I had spontaneously grown four inches with the silver heels strapped to my legs. I didn't like heels. They really hurt my feet and how on earth was I supposed to run in them?

"Close your eyes, Cori." Lydia said. "I need to add the finishing touch." I pretended to close my eyes, but I could see barely under my eyelashes. In the mirror, it looked like I was closing them. Lydia moved away. What was she going to do to me? Put on a necklace? Get higher heels? (I personally hoped it wasn't the second) Sprinkle me with sparkles, like Dad said? Something to make me look more like Artemis.

Lydia got something from a drawer, I could hear the wood scrape against each other. I took a breath of relief. You don't keep heels in a drawer. Do you? Here in the Capitol?

I felt a slight pressure on my head. A tiara? That's new.

"Open your eyes." Lydia said. I opened my eyes. They instantly widened.

Lydia had put a beautiful headdress on me. The string was of milky pearls, contrasting well with my dark hair. In the center of my forehead, there was a blue crescent moon edged with silver. I stepped closet to the mirror to see the gem. It was blue with pinpoints of white. A starry sky.

"It's a lapis lazuli." Lydia said. She stepped next to me. "Like it?"

I pulled back. I examined myself again. "Now all I need is a bow and I could pass for Artemis herself!" I declared. Lydia laughed.

"Yes, I bet you could." She said. "What angle are you playing?" She asked, leading me to a waiting area before the interviews began. I tried to sit down on one of the couches, but the dress wouldn't let me. I had to stand.

"Entertaining. With a chance of winning." I said. Lydia shook her head.

"Cori, Cori, Cori." She said. "If I were betting I would place my money on you, but don't go saying you're the victor just yet. Be careful." Her voice dropped to a tone of warning.

I rolled my eyes. "Lyd, are you seriously worried about the girl from seven? She's so crazy, the Gamemakers will kill her to insure she isn't the victor." I said. Lydia sighed.

"Be careful." She repeated. "She's out to get you."

I was about to reply when I hear Dad contact her through a watch on her wrist. "Hey, Lydia, it's time. Send Cori down, will you?" He said. Lydia nodded at the watch and then turned to me.

"Chin up, winning smile, and show them who's boss!" Lydia said, acting happy instead of worried. I did a two-fingered salute.

"Yes, ma'am!" I said, doing a fake march(Can't do a real one in these shoes.) to the elevator. Lynx was already in there. He scowled in his outfit. He was wearing red and gold, with a bit of makeup on his face and, indeed, some sparkles. I grinned.

"Come on, lovable boy! It's showtime!" I said as the elevator sped downwards.

Lynx just rolled his eyes.

* * *

**_District 10_**

_**(Delta Terzo's POV)**_

* * *

I'm not going to make it.

There is no way on this cruel, cruel earth that I will ever, EVER get a sponsor. There just isn't a way. Who's going to sponsor a nervous animal caller boy from ten? No one. There going to bet on the tributes from District 1, 2, 4, 6, most certainly the girl from 7 and 9. And that's it. No one's going to sponsor me. I'm going to die of starvation in some lonely cave or be hunted down because I didn't have energy since no one bothered to send me so much as a bread crumb, and then-

"Delta! HELLO!"

I blink and see big, green eyes staring right at me. I push them away.

"Sheesh, Raely, I'm right here. You don't have to shout." I muttered. It was only minutes away until Lucasta came onstage and the interviews begin and my life end. Raely crosses her arms.

"I didn't shout the first five times." She objects. I roll my eyes.

Raely is the one who's out herding the animals while I'm in the trees, calling them from here to their. I couldn't herd an animal to save my life, but I can impersonate their sounds pretty well. I can do various animal calls from duck and geese to cows and oxen. But I can't wrestle a stray, instead I call them back to the herd.

Rae has long, black hair and these awesome elf ears (I always wanted pointy ears. Instead I get the biggest ears in Panem.). She has scars from gathering animals. _I'm _supposed to have scars on my hands. She should be the one using her voice. _I'm _the man here!

"Delta, stop zoning out on me. Seriously. It's freaking me out." Raely says.

"Fine, Fine." I say, waving my hand. Raely tilts her head just so her hair falls into her eyes and she looks at me.

"Promise?" She says. I nod. She turns back to the audience.

"Good!" Her reply is drowned out by cheers and applause. I start to panic. Lucasta is onstage.

"Hellllllo, Panem!" Lucasta waves to the crowd. Tonight, she's wearing a black dress that's cut after the knees in front but keeps trailing down the back. Red fluffs edge the neckline and train. There's a golden tiara on her silver head.

"Tonight is the night we've all been waiting for! Yes, it's the interviews with the tributes!" Lucasta says. She gestures to a small interview spot, with two giant red velvet chairs and a rug with the Capitol symbol on it. She walks over and sits down.

"Well, are we ready?" She asks the audience. They scream their approval. Lucasta crosses her legs.

"First off, we're going to talk to Diamond Hunter!" More cheering. Diamond, the girl from District 1, walks over in bloodred mini dress. Lucasta talks to Diamond, and they get off pretty well. Diamond's angle is attractive, a winner, and a femme fatale (Whatever that means).

"Well, Diamond, show them who's best!" Lucasta says encouragingly as the buzzer marks the end of the interview. Sisu, the boy, shows no mercy. Avis, the cute little girl from two, is the best at hide-and-seek. Rond (Enter eyeroll here.) will stop at nothing to win. Monk, Three's girl, is witty and good with electrics. Jaap is a flirt and a good people person. Curses, _everyone _is better than me!

The district tick by. Flora is beautiful. Trout is so much fun to be with. Cin, District Five, is clever. Dipher can swindle anybody. Jasmine is a cold and silent. Hunter has high stamina. Till is a playboy and can never miss. Then, Ace, the insane maniac, comes onstage. Her story is sad. Her sister died in these games, killed by the girl from nine. That's why she hates Cordelia so much. Her guards stand emotionless beside her.

Kendal, Eight's girl, is very funny. I find myself chuckling at her jokes. Vasha, her partner, is cunning and smart. Cori, District Nine's girl (She doesn't like her full name, I think.) Is very entertaining and she's going to win. Her father was a victor, for crying out loud! Of course, this is if Ace can't catch her.

Lynx, her district partner, is a lovable little kid. Like everyone's favorite little brother. Like my brother, Nev. It hurts to think about them, how I'll probably never see them again. I push them away. But then, it's Rae's turn. She walks up to the stage and sits down. I'm next. I bury my face in my hands, even though I promised Rae I wouldn't.

I'm _doomed!_

**_(Raely Tumbleweed's POV)_**

Here I am, sitting before the blinding lights, trying hard not to blink, while Lucasta asks me questions.

"So, Raely, I'm sure that The Capitol is much different than District 10. What' been you're favorite thing here?" She asks me. What was I supposed to do? Oh, yeah. Compliment them. But what do I like most? There aren't any animals (Sad face) people just seem to dress up like them (Sarcastic Face). So what should I say?

"I really like how everyone looks like animals." I say. It's true. There's Deneba, (Squirrel lady) and a whole bunch of citizens who dressed up like tigers, cats, dogs, I even think I someone with antlers(They got it wrong if they were going for deer). "It's like being with them without the stink!" I say. Lucasta and the audience laugh.

"Oh, what a dear you are, Raely!" Lucasta says, wiping away a false tear. "Tell me about your dress. It's stunning. "

I look down. My dress was made of leather, actually, but it was hidden beneath a leopard print blazer with black fur trim. It was pitiful. A proud leopard wore this skin. I'm wearing skin.

"Well, my stylist, Everand, came up with it. I'm just glad I'm not a cow like past years." I say. The audience laughs. I swallow, hiding the lump in my throat. Monsters.

Lucasta looks at me, smiling. "Well, Raely. Tell us about your strengths, for the Games."

Oh, great. Game time. This is my time to shine, to get sponsors."I guess I'm good at being quiet. I'm also really good with animals, but that's no surprise." I say. I scramble my brain, thinking of other strengths. I can't only have two!

"I also know how to feed myself off of Mother Earth." I say. Lucasta nods.

"That's a good strength. You know what do if you have no supplies." She says. Whoa. She's making me sound a _lot _better. "And you are good with animals. Maybe you can calm one down for an ally!" She laughs at her own joke. The audience joins her.

I giggle. The very idea is absurd. I picture myself riding a wolf away from that lunatic, Ace I think, or calling a pet bear to maul one of the Careers. I shrug my shoulders. "You never know!" And that sets the ball rolling again.

After the laughing dies away to a few snorts, Lucasta takes a more serious tone. "Raely, what the most important thing to you back home?"

I blink. I wasn't expecting that question. What's most important? I close my eyes for a bit, thinking about my sisters caring for me and laughing, or my little brother Rowan playing chess and being astounded when I herded my group animals faster than him. I think of Onyx and Juno, my two best friend, with us playing in the woods during break.

"My family." I whisper, opening my eyes to see the blinding lights and Lucasta. "That includes Onyx and Juno, my two very best friends." I say to her.

"Family. Should be the most important thing for everybody." Lucasta says. Is she thinking about her own, or is she simply saying it for the cameras? My thoughts a broken by a buzzing sound. Lucasta sighs.

"Ah, time to go. Good luck, Raely Tumbleweed." Lucasta says. I rise and go to my seat. I swallow my tears. I miss everyone back home. But this isn't the time for weakness. The arena is almost a day away.

It's almost time.

* * *

_**Points so Far:**_

IceTigers: 110

Esse Quam Videri: 110

Cathmaster: 90

Jayden96:80

Lovez Harry Potter:200

ChrissyGrace:205

XShiori-ChanX: 300 (Holy Cow! D: That's a lot!)

MockingjayAHolic: 90

Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: 130

Spleenthateatstophats: 180

Kh530: 90

Stratagem: 40

HelloPoppet123:100

Kiiro Crow: 100

* * *

Whoo! FINALLY! :D I got this done! Sorry for the wait. Dx

But it's almost game time! YAY! :D Look at Chapter Two to see what you can buy after the bloodbath/Cornucopia!

_Question T i m e ! _

**Q: **What does 'Lucasta' mean, and why did I name her that? (Ha, you actually have to look stuff up now!) **Ten points for each correct answer!**

**Answer to previous Question: **Everyone got at least ONE right, so I gave twenty points to everyone who reviewed. xD It was Law and Order and the iTouch Four. xD

Adieu! Until before the arena. *evil laughter*


	9. District Eleven and Twelve: PreGames

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Hunger Games. D:

**Author's Note: **Finally got Mental Defect up. -_- But here you go! THE GAMES SHALL BEGIN NEXT CHAPTER! Whoo! :D

I already know who will die in the bloodbath, and there's a plot twist that kills seven other tributes by the Gamemakers! HA HA! Then there's the feast... Ha. I'll post a poll up later on who you think will die in the blood bath. Hee hee. Only one boy gets into the final eight...Oh man. Poor Guy. WHO DO YOU THINK IT WILL BE? Only time will tell!

Anyway, look out below! :D

* * *

**_(Jayden Crush's POV)_**

I helped guide Symil up the stairs after the interviews. She's kinda embarrassed about it, since we hold hands, but what else can she do? I mean, she's blind. Maybe she can navigate her way through her house but this crazy type of Capitol building? No way.

"Up a few more steps...Ah...There you go!" I said encouragingly to her. She smiled. Her eyes were clouded, but unmistakably blue. Like a cloudy sky.

"Thank you, Jayden." She said formally. "I can get to the rooms from here."

I was startled. How did she know we were outside the rooms? Did she guess?

"I heard." She replied, as if reading my confused mind. I grinned.

"Ah, but of course." Because of her blindness, she's better at listening, touching and all that jazz. Kinda awesome, when you thing about it.

"Thanks, Jayden. For everything." She says sincerely. She's staring off into the distance, because she can't see.

"Aw, it was nothing." I said. She giggled.

"I bet you say that to every girl you help." She said. My turn to laugh. Because she's right.

"Yeah."

Our mentor, Ven, peeks out the door.

"Hey, you two. Get in." He says, opening the door wider. Symil walks in, well, after I stop her from running into the door frame, and I follow.

Compy, our stylist, we won't see until tomorrow. Until it's a few mere seconds until we're thrown into what will most likely be our deaths. But Tyranla, our escort, is. She's sitting there, prim and proper. Her hair is brown, but with highlights that are as blond as wheat. Yeah. That's what she designed herself when she got District 11 to escort. If she get's promoted she'll change it. Completely.

"Hello, you two." She says formally. Symil nods.

"Hi, Tyranla. Isn't this good-bye?" She asks. My throat tightens. How come she has to read my mind all the time? Seriously!

"Yes." Tyranla gets up and hugs Symil. She backs off, startled, but then accepts the hug.

"Good luck." She hugs me know. She's down this before, 25 times. 25 times she's seen tributes grow and die. She's 45 and has seen a lot. At least she isn't as crazy as some of the younger escorts, when they don't see life grow and disappear. But Tyranla knows.

"Bye." She says. She looks sadly at us. That look throws me off. Probably because I never thought _Capitol_ people to take pity on tributes. Symil doesn't notice. Tyranla leaves, probably never to see us again.

"Any plans before we leave?" I ask Ven half-heartedly. Ven nods.

"For both of you, stick together. Symil can hear people and you can see, Jayden. Grab something small and run west. Unless there's a lake or something. Run west, both of you. Hear that, Symil?"

Symil nods. She turns her head the direction that she heard Ven. "Thanks, Ven."

"No problem." Ven says. He puts his hand on my shoulder. "Good luck." He says. I nod.

He turns and goes up the stairs. Now, me and Symil are alone.

A female Avox comes and takes Symil hands. Symil jumps.

"Who is that?" She demands.

"It's just the Avox." I said. Symil relaxes.

"Okay." She says. The Avox starts to lead her away.

"Bye, Jayden. See you tomorrow!" Symil calls as she walks away.

"Bye!" I shout back. It takes me a while before I realize she made a joke. She's blind. I chuckle without any joy. How could I?

I have less then 24 hours before the arena.

**_(Symil Lange's POV)_**

Well, I guess I'm going to die tomorrow.

I mean, I'm blind. I can't see a thing. I won't see the tribute heading toward me with a raised sword, the wire that will trip me into a snake's nest, the arrow pointed at my heart. But I'll hear it and feel it. Maybe I won't die so fast. Maybe I'll win. But Jayden would have to...

I refuse to think that word. Y'know which one. I'm not going to say it.

But who am I kidding? I'll ultimately die soon. I think. But maybe I can help some other way. Make life a little better for someone else. Maybe me and Jayden could take down the Careers so someone from a lesser district can win. Like District Twelve. Twelve has had very few mentors of late.

In my room, the rug feels fuzzy and soft. The bed is nice and fluffy. But I know I won't get any sleep.

Can you imagine dying tomorrow? Seriously? Having your life snatched away from you by a blade, your blood leaking onto the ground, while everything turns to black? I think that's what happens, anyway. But soon I'll never kiss a boy, never marry, never have children of my own. I won't be able to hear the happy words of them talking to me, never feel my husband hug me, never sew anything again. My family, my life, gone.

But there's an upside. I'll never hear my child's name called to reaped, as I heard name called. I'll never hear them cry with nothing I could do. I'll never hear the words, "I'm sorry, but your husband has died." I'll never experience heartache.

I will never live.

I lie down on the bed. I think I should keep the 'Help someone else' thought and banish the others from my mind. I slip into a doze, because I can never tell if my eyes are open or closed.

I wake up, but my biological clock tells me it's still night. Lovely. More time to be alone with my thoughts. Just what I need. Not.

I sigh and get up. I feel around for a robe, after my Avox dressed me in a nightgown. It's really awkward, because an Avox can't talk and I can't see. But we communicate okay. She still has vocal chords, so she'll make a weird noise when she's around. From deep in her throat. Unless someone else is around. She lets them talk.

After I put on my robe, I tried to walk outside. As soon as I banged into the door frame, I found it. Sometimes I really hate being blind. As soon as I open the door, I smell someone there. Not right by my door, but down the hall.

"Hello?" I call out. I hear a relieved sigh.

"Oh, there you are, Symil. Time to get ready." It's Compy, District 11's stylist.

"Compy, what are you talking about? Doesn't the ride take thirty minutes?" I say. He's closer, but I don't think he's in front of me. More to the right.

"Yeah, usually. But this year we're doing it far away. Over the ocean. Some place called Hawaii?" Compy himself sounded confused. "It's should be thirty minutes, but they want us to get there early. Come on, we have to go!" Compy says. I sigh.

"I guess I have to get dressed." I say. I turn before he talks again.

"Oh. Right, you couldn't see me shaking my head. But we get dressed there. You're nightgown will be fine." Compy says. He takes my hand and leads me down the heart is pounding wildly. Already? It's time? I guess so.

Time to play the Hunger Games.

* * *

**_District 12_**

**_(Catahecassa Nayfionn POV)_**

* * *

Plami led me out onto the loading dock for the hovercrafts. The lights reflecting off of the Capitol buildings is enough to let me see my way. Apparently Capitol citizens never sleep. Too much fun nightlife, and people will be placing bets since the interviews take place. They have whole betting workshops every Hunger Games, telling you best chances with which tributes and some people go so far as to hack into the Capitol's technology to get arena info. It's ridiculous.

They should try the Games themselves.

Plami points to our hovercraft, with a large white _12_ painted on it, and runs back to get Layla. Dang. Lotta girls here that are my type. Black hair, tall, pretty eyes, a sort of fierce independence about them. Cori, Rae, Layla, Jasmine. Although I'd stay away from Jasmine. Her fierce independence goes over the limit.

I approached the ladder, standing in a beam of light. Only in my blue silky Capitol pajamas, also called _sissy clothes_, I grabbed the ladder. I froze. I don't know what it was, but I rose up and up without moving an inch.

I appeared in the hovercraft, which was sleek and shiny. A capitol women showed up with a needle.

"Hello, Catass- Catahema- Cat-" She couldn't pronounce my name right. I sighed.

"Cat. A. He. Cassa." I pronounced my name slowly. I hate it when people do that. Mispronounced, I mean.

"Well, Catahecassa, this is your tracker, so the Gamemakers can track you down in the arena. If you sit quietly, it will be over in a few seconds." She said. She shot the needle into my wrist. I would've flinched if I could move. The woman walked away and pressed some sort of button. I was able to get off the ladder. After stretching out my legs, I got up. Well. This was interesting.

There was an Avox boy who lead me to a room with a long table with breakfast. I probably won't eat for another few days, either because I'll be on the run or dead, so I sat down and prepared to gorge myself. Toast, breakfast ham and steak, hashbrowns, sausages, eggs, and cereal greeted me. I sat down smiling at them. I winked at a particularly attractive little pile of ham.

"Hello, beautiful." I said to it. The Avox stared at me quizzically, probably confused at my behavior. Ha. His loss.

Layla entered with Plami. Plami sat down, panting from running in order to get us on our hovercraft on time. She sat down and instantly began drinking apple juice. Ever since the Capitol made it possible so only one stylist was allowed per district since the Second Rebellion, stylists have had it rough.

Layla sat down and began eating politely. Wonder where she learned to eat properly. I mean, it's been only her and her sister for...what, 5 years? I still had both my parents, and I'm an only child. I did have an older brother, but he died here. In the Games. The odds must hate us.

After I ate, I pushed back my chair and grinned. Wouldn't hurt to die with a full stomach. I hardly had anything to eat throughout my life. Maybe the other Seam kids, who also had to draw for tesserae, thought this as well. I suddenly scowl at that thought. The Captiol was using them. Like prize pigs before slaughter. All for entertainment. Watching people die for _enjoyment._

Jerks._  
_

"Cat." Plami says, not bothering to pronounce my full name. She put her arm on my shoulder. "Time to rock and roll."

I look over at Layla, refusing to look weak, refusing to admit defeat. Yeah. Definitely my type. We both approach the exit. Before we do, I wink at her. She blinks in surprise. I smile to myself.

Wouldn't hurt to die with a chick like that.

**_(Layla Dreams's POV)_**

Who does that Cat think he is? Winking at me like that! I mean, we are about to _die!_ At least act like it wasn't some boring school lesson.

We disembark the hovercraft. Plami starts to show us where we will be in the Stockyard. Er, I mean Launch Rooms. That's the Capitol term. But it's so much like a Stockyard. Cushy rooms, nice food, and then a quick and sudden death. Nice to know people can come and watch me die over and over in the reenactments. How will I die? By the hands of Careers? By that Ace? By some sort of surprise the Gamemakers have in store?

Whatever it is, I hope it's quick. So I won't be wallowing in pain for Kyra to see. I feel my eyes go wet. Kyra...I'm so sorry. I probably won't come home. You'll have to be put in the community home, with all those depressed and poor kids...

Plami stops suddenly. I run right into Cat.

"Sorry, Cat." I mumble. He grins.

"Nothing to worry about." He says. I roll my eyes. Of course, not when _I _bump into him.

"Okay, you two, stop flirting and pay attention." Plami says. I turn to her in horror. Surely she, of all people, knew that we weren't flirting!

"We were _not!" _I protest. Cat looks at me in mock surprise.

"We weren't?" He asks. I was about to reply when Plami spoke.

"Here are your rooms. Cat, you're in the one marked D12 M, and Layla, you get D12 F." Plami says, quickly cutting off Cat. Thank goodness.

I enter my room. It's pretty cheap compared to the other Capitol rooms. It has a large black, fluffy rug with a nice big couch. There's a small bathroom off to the side. A table with snacks and drinks is against the wall. In the corner is the transportation tube, to bring me to the arena. Also known as my death.

"The outfit should come soon, I'll make sure Cat gets it then help you." Plami says, closing the door. Now I'm alone.

I sit down on the couch and stare at my surroundings. Simple hardwood floor. Black walls. Silver doorknobs. The door has a little area that can flap open so things can come in without the door opening. I look down at my pajamas. A silk white nightgown with lace. I never owned anything so fancy.

After a while, there's some knocking at the door and a box slides into the room. I run over and rip it open. Sure enough, it's my outfit. It's the strangest outfit I've seen. And that's not including the past Games. There seems to be a heavy coat, but there are pants that can be turned into shorts. What is it for the arena? Bipolar weather?

Plami enters, nearly tripping over me and the box.

"Sheesh, Layla, not so close! I nearly tripped!" She exclaims. I smile apologetically.

Plami helps me into the outfit. It has the heavy coat, with a nice light blue top and black short/pants. It also has nice, long socks and leather shoes that go just barely past my ankle.

Plami had no idea what the outfit was. She looks confused as she passes each article of clothing to me.

"What is up with this? Shorts with a parka?" She mutters to herself. After I'm dressed, we both sit on the couch. Nothing to do but sit until the gong sounds and we enter the arena. My legs start to shake. Plami gets up.

"Want anything? You'll need to, before-"

"No thanks, Plami." I say, cutting her off. She looks at me sadly.

"At least drink something." She says. I drink a long glass of water. I'll need to stay hydrated for the arena. I might not get anything from the Co-

A long gong rings out, and then a female voice says for all tributes to head to the transportation device in the corner. Time to go.

Plami puts me into the tube and closes the door. She smiles at me.

"Good luck, Layla." She says as I start to rise into the air.

"Thanks, Plami." I say before darkness surrounds me. There's nothing to see for a few seconds, then there's a bright light and I hear the classic voice of Malbrey Chacks.

"Ladies and Gentleman of Panem! Let the 151st Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

IceTigers: 110

Esse Quam Videri: 110

Cathmaster: 90

Jayden96:80

Lovez Harry Potter:200

ChrissyGrace:205

XShiori-ChanX: 305(Holy Cow! D: That's a lot!)

MockingjayAHolic: 90

Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: 130

Spleenthateatstophats: 180

Kh530: 90

Stratagem: 40

HelloPoppet123:110

Kiiro Crow: 100

* * *

Bloodbath time! WHOO! Time to party! :D Who's excited? I AM! :D

Don't forget the sponsor list is in Chapter 2. :)

**_Question time, yo!_**

**Q: **What is the most common hair color for tributes in these particular games? **Twenty points for each correct answer!  
**

**Answer to previous Question: **Aw, only two people reviewed! COME ON! Anyway, I gave it to HelloPoppet123. Lucasta is short for _lux casta, _which means in Latin 'pure light'. She was named for all those camera and stage lights of fame. :D

Ciao! Next time we meet it will be in the arena! MWAHAHAHAHA! :D


	10. Bloodbath: Covered in Scarlet

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Hunger Games. D:

**Author's Note: **WHOO! It is _Party time!_ Bloodbath, ya'll! I cannot wait! NOW We're talkin'! HA HA!

Anyway, these will be from the POV of the tributes who shall give their lives for our entertainment, except one, and the last POV won't die in the bloodbath. Man, we're capitol people now. Daaaaaang. xD

Excuse my rantings and enjoy! :D

* * *

_**District Two**_

**_(Avis von Alyhei's POV)_**

We're supposed to stay on our metel platforms for sixty seconds. So we can see the tributes, the Cornucopia, and our surroundings. It's one of the strangest arenas I've ever seen in all the Hunger Games.

We're in the middle of a desert. There's sand flying everywhere and everything is this bleak tanish color. The Cornucopia is on top of a high hill in the middle of the circle of tributes, with it's contents spilling out across the hill. It's the other islands that startle me.

The desert is a middle island with poorly made bridges to four other islands. One is white, with barren trees and a mountainous area. Another is completely falt with tall grass and a stream making a small waterfall into the sea below. The third is a sunny green place going down. It must be a valley. And the last is orange and yellow with tons of trees to climb.

My only hope is to grab a small bag and run for it. Which island? I'm trying to decide when the gong rings out.

Tributes swarm to the Cornucopia. I start running as fast as my legs will carry me. Rond has already gotten a head start, teaming up with Diamond, Sisu, and the tributes from district four. Nobody will pair with me.

I see a small black backpack and start to run for it when the Girl from District 3 easily runs ahead of me and grabs it.

"Gotta run fast, squirt." She calls to me as she takes the bag and runs to the orange and yellow tree island. I feel angry at her and chase after her.

I'm not very fast, but the girl starts to rest in the middle of the bridge. She must've been running too hard. I run towards her, lunging for the pack.

"Give me that!" I shout, grabbing for it. She holds it out of reach. The bridge starts to sway. I cling to the rope. This is my chance. She's holding onto the pack, not the rope.

I jump and reach for the pack, but she must've guessed this because she dodges. And I don't hit the rope. I go over it and into the sea water below. I can't swim.

But that's the last of my worries as a sharp rock jabs me in the back, and everything simply fades away.

* * *

**_District One_**

**_(Sisu Noren's POV)_**

I run towards the Cornucopia with Diamond close. The sand is hard to run in, but the shoes are light and don't get stuck easily. Tributes around us are gathering supplies, not daring to go up. No matter. We'll kill them all as soon as we get our weapons.

Rond is already there with Trout and Flora, gathering weapons to eliminate the tributes. Diamond instantly grabs a bundle of knives. She takes one out and quickly throws it at the boy from District Seven, who was close enough to hit. He responds by dodging, taking the knife, and running to one of the islands.

"Dang it, I missed." Diamond mutters to herself. I grab a spear and throw it at the tributes from District Five. They both start to run. The spear manages to graze the back of the boy, though, and he cries out in pain. The girl tells him to keep running and they do.

Diamond had was getting ready to throw another knife when I saw her. Ace, the lunatic. She plows her way to the Cornucopia. Flora tries pathetically fire an arrow at her, but a bow isn't her weapon. Ace grabs an axe, and all of us Careers turn to face her.

She grins wildly, like this is fun. Diamond throws a knife at her. She dodges, but now she has her target. She runs towards Diamond, axe raised.

"Diamond, look out!" I shriek and shove her out of the way. I feel the cold steel of the axe dig into my stomach before the world turns to black.

* * *

**_District Four_**

**_(Flora Merryweather's POV)_**

The crazy girl from Seven stabs Sisu in the stomach and kills him. Just like that. I want to scream, but no sound comes. I feel hopeless. I need to be armed. I'm terrible with a bow and arrow, so I dive into the Cornucopia for another weapon. Ah! There is a nice sword I could use. I grab the hilt and turn back to Ace. She simply grins at me, picks up the axe dripping with Sisu's blood, and throws it at me.

I hold up my sword, trying to reflect the axe and block it, but too late I realize that wasn't smart. The force of the axe pushes the sword towards me, and now I have two weapons dig into my skull and finally kill me.

* * *

**_District Four_**

**_(Trout Shraider's POV)_**

Me, Rond, and Diamond are all thinking the same thing. We either have to kill this girl now or run for our lives. I grab a trident nearby and nod to the others. Diamond brings out her knives, and Rond readjusts the sword he has, and we all charge.

Ace grabs the axe from Flora's body and blocks Rond's attack. Unlike Flora, Ace knows how to hold an axe properly so it doesn't kill her. Diamond throws a knife at her. It her her in the upper arm. Ace scowls and responds by pushing Rond back, and digging the knife out of her skin. I take the opportunity and lunge at her.

She looks up at me and instantly picks up her axe. I roll out of the way and try to stab her with my trident. She ducks and thrusts the axe towards me. I drop to the ground and slice at her feet. She jumps away from me. I stand up again, determined not to lose.

Diamond throws another knife at her. She dodges. But unluckily for me, I was right behind her. The knife goes straight into my neck and I drop to the ground. Dead.

* * *

**_District 11_**

**_(Jayden Crush's POV)_**

Me and Symil run to the Cornucopia after the gong sounds. I grab two bags, a small yellow one and a bigger purple one, toss one to Symil, and run. She runs in the direction where I threw her the pack. Most of the tributes have scattered, running to the islands surrounding the desert. But there's a fight going on, up at the top of the hill.

It's Ace facing all of the Career tributes. Alone. Three of them have died. The girl from District Two wasn't part of the Career tributes, I remind myself. Ace is twirling her axe around, laughing like a little child. The remaining two Careers, Diamond and Rond, run. They simply run.

"Where are you going?" She asks happily, but leaves them alone. She prepares himself at the Cornucopia.

"Why did you stop, Jayden?" Symil asks as she runs into me. I shake my head.

"Sorry!" I call, leading her to the island with tall grass.

"Right. You're going to be very sorry." A voice that isn't Symil's says.

It's Jasmine, the girl from District Six. She has a small sword in her hand. She points it directly at me.

"I'll be taking those bags now, thank you." She says evenly. She hold out her hand.

"Give her the packs. She has a weapon. We don't." Symil hisses.

"Not a chance." I say, holding my bag close to my chest. If she really wanted the bags, she would've killed us already. She must not know how to use a sword or something.

Jasmine blinks. "Oh well." She says, and thrusts the sword forward. Right through the pack. Right into me. She takes the sword back out, twisting it to cause more damage.

I gasp in pain and kneel down. Symil knows something is wrong now. She reaches for me and feels my face. She feels the blood.

"You killed him!" Symil suddenly screams. This has a strange effect. Jasmine's eyes widened. She drops the sword.

"No, I only wounded him- I didn't kill- I wouldn't..." She stammered. Oh, so you wouldn't kill me? I grab the sword and in response, stab Jasmine through the stomach.

Jasmine screams before yanking the sword out.

"Now we're even." I hiss at her. She looks at me, staring at me with sad eyes.

"I only wanted the packs." She whispers.

"I only wanted to live." I reply. Her eyes widen and she falls over. Dead.

"Jayden? Are you okay?" Symil whispers. "What did you do?"

"I stabbed her." I reply softly.

"Jayden, you can't die. I can't see without you!" She tells me.

I smile. "You'll be okay, Symil. Take the packs."

Obediently, she takes the packs, sobbing.

"Run to the Island. It's around thirty feet to your left. Hang onto the rope. Live for Eleven." I say softly. It hurts. It hurts so much.

"Live for Eleven." She echoes softly. She stands up.

"Go." I whisper. It's so hard just to talk. She doesn't move.

"GO!" I shout. She runs away. Towards the island. I smile. Darkness is closing in.

"Live for Eleven. " I whisper, before falling and dying next to my killer.

* * *

**_Distict Three_**

**_(Jaap Adders' POV)_**

I have to say, we have some pretty clever tributes this year.

After the Careers ran, most waited until Ace left the Cornucopia and dove into it's spoils. For example, the duo from Five hid behind the Cornucopia and seized two huge packs, a tent, and a pretty fancy Fist Aid Kit. Just what they needed, because the boy was injured. They ran towards the white island, almost like the two from District Eight. They got only one pack, though.

The girl from District Twelve ran towards the orange island, like the boy from District Seven and Monk. I creep silently up to the Cornucopia, waiting. Two people were in there.

"Do you want to team up with me?" It was the voice of a young boy. Must be Hunter, the boy from District 6.

"I don't need an alliance! I'm fine by myself!" Another little boy's voice said, and ran out of the Cornucopia. He had a single pack on his back. He was going to travel lightly.

"Lynx, wait!" Hunter ran out after him, holding two packs on his back. Excellent. The coast was clear. I went into the Cornucopia and marveled at everything inside.

It was magnificent. There was weapons in a pile to the side, several empty packs simply stacked up on the other side. Tents, jackets, outfits, water purifiers, and hundreds of other things. And it was mine. All mine.

I grabbed a brown empty pack and started to fill it. I put two water bottles filled to the brim at the bottom and put various foods in it. Bread, crackers, beef strips, trail mix, and some dried fruit. Now, for the weapon.

I picked up a sword but it was way too heavy for me. I tried firing a bow and arrow but I can't even make it shoot straight. I try throwing an axe around but stop before I hit myself on the head. I find a dagger, silver and shiny, at the bottom of the pile. I dig it out and test it. Not heavy like a sword, but pretty good. I also find some wire. Here we go. This is what I really need. I smile at it.

"You know, you really shouldn't be here in the Cornucopia if you aren't one of us." A voice says. I whirl around to see Diamond and Rond, the two remaining Careers.

I try to use my daggar, but Rond simply rolled his eyes and stabbed me in the chest. Once.

It's like the air was sucked out of me. I can't breathe. Rond yanks his sword back. I fall over. I'm bleeding.

"Typical selfish tribute. You've got to realize that we're going to win this." Rond says smugly.

"Well, now who do we go after?" Diamond asks no one as they prepare their packs. They shove almost everything into bags and hoist it comfortably on their shoulders. I want to get up, to stop them, but I just can't move.

"How about the blind girl?" Rond says. "She'll be an easy pick."

"Excellent." Diamond purrs while examining a dagger.

I look at the entrance to the Cornucopia. I could've sworn something moved. There! It was a tribute, the boy from District Twelve. He looked at the Careers, and back to me. He noticed my wound. He placed his three middle fingers of his left hand to his lips and held them out to me. A sign of respect.

"Kya." I whisper. I never told her. And now I'm dying. I'm such an idiot.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep. Even I knew I wouldn't wake up.

* * *

**_District Ten_**

**_(Raely Tumbleweed's POV)_**

Me and Delta had grabbed a single pack and ran out of there. Ace was going on a rampage. She killed three of the Careers by herself. Delta didn't want to risk sticking around, and I frankly agreed.

We ran down one of the bridges to the island going down, like a valley. District 10 is a valley, so we figured we'll be right at home.

After we hit land, we ran until we were out of sight, then started to walk. It was a steep valley, and we took turns carrying the pack. At least halfway we heard the canon shot. Seven of them. Seven tributes died in the bloodbath. And we weren't one of them.

"I am beat!" Delta suddenly declared. I was pretty tired too. I looked up to the sky. It was around sunset.

"Let's make camp." I suggest. Delta nodded. We both searched for a good spot. I found a fallen branch, and we decided this would be camp for the night.

"Can I open the bag now?" Delta asks. I nod. He flips open the pack and shows me all the spoils.

There's some rolls, around four. There's a a empty bottle of water, which disappoints us both. Maybe we should've gone to the island with the big stream. There's some rope and two fleece blankets. And at the bottom, there is a package of crackers and some matches.

"Well, it could've been worse." I say. "At least we got some blankets."

"Yeah." Delta says, clearly unhappy. I grin at him. "We're not dead, we got supplies, we'll be fine." I said. Delta nods.

"Hey, they'll be doing the report soon." I say.

We lay out the blankets under our lean-to. We don't start a fire. We split a roll in half and eat it. It's nothing compared to our meals in the Captiol, but it's better than starving.

While we're eating, the Capitol's anthem plays out and the seal is in the sky. Delta and I look at each other, then up.

The first dead tribute is the boy from District 1. Although all the careers are supposed to survive, I don't feel surprised. We had some killer tributes from other districts this year.

Next is the little girl from Two. Well, obviously she wouldn't survive. I feel sad for her, she had so much more life to live out then the rest of us.

The boy from Three shows up next. I wonder what he did to get himself killed. After him, it's both tributes from District Four. This really surprises me. I didn't think Ace or Cori or Jasmine or Till could kill both from Four. It's almost disturbing how many of the strongest are dying.

After Four, Jasmine shows up. I feel bad. She was one of the strongest as well. So many are dying so soon. Maybe it's better if she died. She was depressed when I talked to her.

There's one more. My mind is racing. Is it another of the strongest? One of the little boys? No, it's the boy from Eleven. That's it.

After the seal disappears, Delta and I decide to sleep. I'll take the first watch. We don't have weapons, but everything's packed except for the blankets. Delta uses his parka as a pillow.

A few hours pass. It's almost time for Delta to take over when I here some noises. Those aren't animal noises, I should know. Those are human.

"Delta." I say, shaking him. He doesn't move. "Delta!" I say.

"What?" he mumbles.

"Someone's coming. Quick we have to move-" I start, but I'm cut off as the lone tribute stumbles into view. It's Cori. She's alone, and injured.

* * *

IceTigers: 110

Esse Quam Videri: 130

Cathmaster: 90

Jayden96:180

Lovez Harry Potter:200

ChrissyGrace:225

XShiori-ChanX: 625(I think that's the official limit. I killed three of yours. xD)

MockingjayAHolic: 90

Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: 130

Spleenthateatstophats: 280

Kh530: 120

Stratagem: 40

HelloPoppet123:110

Kiiro Crow: 100

* * *

**_List of Goods and prices currently:_**

******Five Points each:**

-Two Rolls

-Mini Water Bottle

-Small package of Dried Fruit

-Bandages

******Ten Points each:**

-Rope

-Dried Meat

-Small First Aid Kit (Bandages, needle, thread, tiny container of healing cream)

-A Small Leather Pouch

-A Scarf

-Small case of Iodine(Whatever purifies water, basically.)

******Twenty Points each:**

-Light Jacket

-A Fleece Blanket

-Empty Backpack

-Night Vision Goggles

-Actual Sunglasses

-Small Case of Poison Antidote

******Thirty Points each:**

-Heavier Jacket

-Healing Cream for Major Wounds

-Large First Aid Kit (A Jar of Minor Healing Cream, Bandages, bottle of water, a small pack of needles, two spools of thread, small pack of painkillers and fever medicine, broth making kit.)

-Small Food Pack (A pack of beef jerky, a pack of crackers, water bottle, a pack of dried fruit, medium-sized loaf of bread)

-Medium-Sized Full Backpack(Rope, Small dagger, a box of matches, a case of iodine, loaf of bread, and a small pack of beef jerky.)

-Rain-Proof Sheet (Something you can throw over your head or shelter so it doesn't get wet)

-A Map of the Arena

******Fifty Points each:**

-Small Set of Throwing Weapons (Five throwing knives, a bundle of ten arrows, etc.)

-Large Case of Poison Antidote

-Tent For One Person, Rain and Windproof

-2 Full Water Containers (One container is a gallon)

-Camouflage Rain Poncho/Cloak

-Medium Food Pack (Two packs of beef jerky, two packages of crackers, two full water bottles, a large case of mixed dried fruit, two medium loaves of bread, and a small jar of the tributes favorite Capitol Food)

-A water purifier (It's a container you pour un-purified water in and it comes out drinkable)

******Seventy Points each:**

-Full Large Backpack(Rope, three daggers, a box of matches, a water purifier, two Large loafs of bread, a pack of beef jerky, night vision goggles, a pack of crackers, and a Map of the arena)

-Medium Set of Throwing Weapons (Ten throwing knives, a bundle of twenty arrows, etc.)

-A Durable Sleeping Bag

-A Tent that can Withstand any Weather for One person

-A Pair of Boots/Running Shoes

-A Large Food Pack(Twenty Slices of Dried Meat, Four packs of Crackers, Two Large Loaves of Bread, 24 rolls, A Full gallon of water, a water purifier, large case of dried fruit, three apples, a large jar of the Tributes Favorite Capitol Food.)

******One Hundred Points each:**

-A Tent that fits four people and is able to withstand any weather

-Survival Set (A Medium Set of Throwing Weapons, A Large First Aid Kit, Full Large Backpack, Medium Food Pack)

-Doctor Medicine (Like the Needle Katniss gave to Peeta in the first book)

-Winter Clothes Set(Heavy Jacket, Fleece Blanket, furry boots, gloves, Face guard.)

* * *

WHOO! We are officially in the arena! YES! Who is excited!

RIP: Sisu, Avis, Jaap, Flora, Trout, Jasmine, and Jayden. Continue to watch the games from the skies.

So, have any of you taken the Hunger Games quiz on Scholastic? Seriously, it's creepy. Because you enter your name at the beginning and if you lose, your name appears in the sky and a canon shoots out. CREEPY!

**Question Time, ya'll!**

**Q: **How are tributes able to tell their sponsor gifts from other tributes? **Ten points for each correct answer!  
**

**Answer to previous Question: **It was black. You all were right. Dang, I gotta get harder questions!

Ciao! Can't wait to see you back in the arena! :D


	11. Day 2: Welcome to the Games

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Hunger Games. D:

**Author's Note: **Mwahahhahahahahahahha. Welcome back. It is time for Day 2. What will happen to our tributes?

**I need you guys to vote on a poll again. **Yeah, sorry. But I want to unleash mutts on them soon, and I need help deciding what type of mutts. The poll is on my profile. I got some weird ones. But if you can all help me decide, that'd be great. xD

* * *

**_District 10_**

**_(Delta Terzo's POV)_**

* * *

As soon as I saw Cori, I knew we were in trouble.

Cori is a good ally. She's a hunter which means she'll probably be our main defense while me and Raely get food from plants and just hang out. But with that wound, she's not going to make it and she'll be completely useless to us even if she does survive.

"CORI!" Raely instantly shouts, breaking my train of thought on whether to call her or not.

Cori looks over at us in our direction and draws her bow. I freeze. Dang, I knew we shouldn't have called her over! Now she's going to kill us!

"Who's there? Stay away!" Cori instantly orders us.

"Cori, it's Raely and Delta from District 10! We have healing items!" Rae shouts back.

"We do not!" I hiss at her. She glares at me.

"Aren't you a caller? Can't you heal animals when they get hurt in the stampedes with herbs and stuff?" She shoots back.

"Yeah, but Cori isn't a cow!"

"Dang right I'm not!"

Both of us look at Cori, who is much closer. Her bow is still drawn and pointed at me.

"Cori, we want you on our alliance. We'll heal you and you can be with us for the Games. Or, you can shoot us and then die of your wound. Which will it be?" Rae says to Cori, almost calmly. How can she be like this?

Cori's eyes narrows. He bow lowers and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Heal me." She whispers.

"Your time to shine, Delta." Rae says to me.

Oh, great.

"Cori, sit down. I need to see what we're dealing with." I say. Cori sits on the blanket I was using. Rae fishes in our back until she finds a match. Grabbing our emergency 'fire stick', she lights it and we see the full extent of Cori's wound.

It's a cut in her leg. Not even a half-inch, but it's right in the middle of her calf, which means the more she walks the deeper the muscle opens. She had wrapped her parka around it to compress it, but that still didn't stop the bleeding. It's bleeding now as a I examine it.

Rae notices my face and whispers, "Well?"

"Not good." I reply. "But I've dealt with worse." I stand up and wipe my bloody hands on my pants.

"When did this happen?" I ask Cori.

Cori thinks a while before answering, "Around 45 minutes ago. On the river island. Ace got me." Cori says.

We both stay silent. Ace is obviously chasing Cori. It's kinda scary knowing that Ace might show up soon, killing us all. I clear my throat.

"Okay. So we still have time before this is seriously dangerous. Rae, I want you to compress the wound with the parka. I'll find some herbs." I say, telling Rae the same things I tell my assistant, Vinn. I wonder if he's watching now?

I leave the girls to go and search. If I'm lucky, yarrow and comfrey which is just what Cori needs. Yarrow is what she needs right now, so I instantly search for rocky areas.

I find a little quarry-like area and instantly start moving the rocks. Yarrow likes to hide under stones, to break through them. Aha! There it is. A few yellow blossoms pop out in the brown dirt. I pick it up by the roots and run back to the girls.

Rae is pressing against the wound. She and Cori are talking. District 9 and 10 aren't really that far apart. We live around the same, mountainous area north of the Capitol.

I come back and Rae looks up at me. She sees the flower and frowns.

"What's that supposed to do?" She asks. I hold up the yarrow.

"It's a herb to stop the bleeding." I say. I crush it really good in my hands, then open up the parka around Cori's leg.

It's still bleeding, but it slowed down. I sprinkle the herb across the wound. It sinks down below. I wrap the parka around it again and press against her leg.

Cori cries out, but then becomes quiet again. I look up at her.

"Does it hurt?" I say, a little worried. Yarrow isn't supposed to hurt.

"No, just when you press against my leg it does." Cori says.

Rae hovers over me like a bee, watching my every move. I unwrap the parka again, to see that the yarrow has worked: she stopped bleeding. I take a sigh of relief.

"Well, you stopped bleeding." Rae says. "That's so cool, Delta." She turns to me. I shrug.

"Now we just need to-" I'm cut off by a loud _thunk!_

Cori instantly whips up her bow. Rae ducks behind the tree trunk. I freeze. Nothing else moves, so it's not a tribute. I move closer to see a white parachute with the number _9_ on it. I lift it up to see a little plastic suitcase full of things. I bring it back to Cori.

"It's a sponsor gift." I say. She looks excited. "Thank you, Dad." I hear her whisper. Oh, right. Her dad's her mentor. Lucky. I bet none of the tributes have even received sponsor gifts.

I open it up to see all sorts of medical supplies. Bandages, water, little pills. Even a small jar of gray goo, that smells of several herbs when I open it. Everything we need to heal Cori. I look back up at her and Rae, smiling.

"She has some good sponsors." I say to Rae.

* * *

**_District 3_**

**_(Monkshood Splice's POV)_**

* * *

It's not that I really missed Jaap. He was a cool guy and all, but I didn't really click with him. He's a rich, spoiled boy who didn't have to work starting at a young age. No, he's been pampered since babyhood. But when I say him in the sky that night, a strange sense of sadness came over me. Even though I want to live and didn't want to kill him later on, it still hurt.

I hoist the pack I took from the little girl over my shoulder. Shame, really. If she hadn't have chased after me, she might have lived. Or died a horrible death at the hand of Ace. Maybe I did give her a better way out.

Inside the pack is some rope, a light sleeping bag, a full bottle of water, a fire-starting kit, and some wire that I managed to grab before I grabbed the pack.

There's no food, which slightly disappoints me. I guess that's the trade for a full bottle of water. I get everything set up comfortably on my parka.

I've decided to move off of the island that is clearly the autumn season. I mean, dying leaves hardly any animals, it isn't hard to figure out. Last night I heard human voices, so I decided to get a closer look. It was that boy from District 7 and the girl from District 12, so I want to get out of here as soon as possible. I'm running to the winter island. I have bedding and a fire-starting kit that I can perhaps figure out to keep me warm.

I start to walk a little while. I'm still tired from running all the time last night. Everything is quiet. Hardly any animals are roaming about and I moved as far as I could from the other tributes on the island. Nice and quiet.

I reach the bridge. It's just like the one from the Cornucopia. It's a shoddy wood bridge connected by thick rope. It looks like it could fall apart with too much weight. The sea is raging below. I shudder as I walk across, hanging onto the rope for dear life. The bridge sways from the sea spray and I move slowly, scared to go too fast or I'll fall off.

I reach solid ground at last. It's snowy, soft and cold. There's a lot of dead trees with white all over them. There are some huge rocks just lying everywhere, and it's snowing lightly. A few snowflakes drop onto my face.

I smile. Nobody would ever think of me being here. Maybe I can find a hiding place, use my wire. I take it out. It's nice and sturdy, silver, about ten feet long. Maybe I can set up some trip wires or, daresay, restart the mines from the Cornucopia. I heard of a District 3 tributes doing that once. Or maybe sponsors could send me-

_Thunk! _Something black drops in front of me.

"Holy-" I shout, jumping back.

A tribute looks back up at me. The parka hood falls off and I see it's a girl. Not just any one, it's District 5's female tribute, Cinnamon. Dang. She's got long pants, her parka, and a small knife in her hand. I'm in trouble.

"Well, sorry about...er, making you fall out of your tree. I'm off, so-" I start to turn around, hoping to get back on the bridge. With any luck, she won't follow.

"Don't move." She says harshly. I become still, my leg in the air.. She walks over and examines me like she would a book. Looking me up and down. It feels weird. She notices the wire clutched in my hand.

"Can you do anything with that wire?" She asks me. I put my leg back down, and glare at her.

"Of course I can! I'm District 3!" I say. Sheesh! I thought she was supposed to be smart.

"Mmm. Well, I happen to be in need of someone who can handle wire." Cinnamon says, putting the knife in a small sheath. She sticks out her hand. "Care to be allies?"

I stare at her hand with raised eyebrow. "Seriously? That quick?" I say to her. It's not often you want to be allies in the first minute you meet each other.

"Look, either say yes and come with me, or say no so I can kill you." She says.

Well, that makes up my mind! I quickly shake hands with her.

"Excellent!" She cheers. "Come on, camp is this way." She says, turning around and disappearing into the trees. I chase after her. They may have food and I'm obviously needed, so they won't kill me. Yet.

Cinnamon is a fast runner. Sometimes all I can do to catch up with her is follow her footprints. The snow falling sometimes goes into my eyes and I can't see. She climbs over some big rocks, not bothering to check if I'm there or not. By this time, I'm panting to catch up. I haven't had any food yet and I spent all day yesterday and this morning running, I'm pretty tired.

She starts climbing a big hill with boulders everywhere. "Are you kidding me?" I mutter to myself. She's already about halfway up the hill by the time I reach the bottom.

"Are you coming or not?" She calls down. I sigh and start the long trek upwards. My legs feel heavy. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. But on the other hand, it may not be far away. I sit down, exhausted, on a snowy rock that instantly soaks my already numb legs.

I turn to ask Cinnamon how much father when I see her drop into the ground. She literally disappears. I blink. What was that? I hurry as fast as I could to the area where she disappeared. I see a long crack in the ground, pretty big. Panting, I peer down it.

"Turn sideways and come in!" I see Cinnamon shout from below. It looks like an underground cave. That's weird. I wonder how she found it. Maybe fell down it accidentally? but how on earth did she get out? The opening of the cave looks to be about four feet taller than her head.

"Hurry up!" She say again. Well, here goes nothing. I turn sideways and fall down. Hard. On my back.

"Well, it's about time!" She says. I blink to see I'm on the floor of the cave, the crack far above me. I was right. The cave is about nine feet tall. I sit up somewhat, using my arms to upport myself. This is a cave. It's about twelve feet long and six feet wide with some dirt below. Huh. This could be cozy.

"Cin, who is that?" I hear someone else ask. I turn to see a boy sitting at the end of the cave. He's District 5's male tribute. Don't remember his name. I saw him hang out a lot with Cinnamon, though.

"This is Monkshood, District Three." She says.

"It's Monk!" I object. Jeez, everybody is getting my name wrong!

"Right, Right. Monk, This is Dipher. Dipher, Monk." Cinnamon introduces us. Dipher seems to almost sneer at me.

"Hmph. If you were going to get an ally, why couldn't you get someone bigger? Like that guy from District 12?" He says. I narrow my eyebrows. Maybe it's because I'm the only person around here who can handle wire! Sheesh, use your head, kid!

"Monk knows how to set up electric traps." Cin says. "I was thinking we could use her for our defense."

"Hmph." Dipher says again. He turns away. I was about to stick my tongue out at him when I noticed bandages wrapped around his back. Must've gotten wounded in the bloodbath.

"Well, Monk, make yourself comfortable." Cin says while she walks over to the end of the cave. I look over by Dipher. They've got supplies, all right. Dipher is sitting on sleeping bag that's across from another one that must be Cin's. In the middle is a large pile of supplies. I see a big first age kit, food, an extra blanket, matches, rope, sunglasses, and another knife that Dipher must use to defend himself when Cinnamon isn't around. They must've hit it big at the Cornucopia.

"We have a blanket, but we don't have another sleeping bag-" Cin says, sitting on her bag and searching through the supplies.

"I got my own." I say. I stand up and make my way over to the supplies. I open my pack and bring out my own sleeping bag and lay it at the bottom of the supply pile.

"If you want, you can put the rest of your supplies with the pile." Cin offers. I put the rope, water, and fire-starting kit in. I keep the wire close by me.

"Is it time to eat yet?" Dipher says, complaining. Sheesh. Loud kid.

"Sure." Cin says, bringing out some food. She divides it up into three piles and passes it around. Dipher grabs his and eats it quickly. I eat mine slowly, looking at new allies, comfy home, and supplies.

Well, things are starting to look up for me.

* * *

**_District 7_**

**_(Hunter May's POV)_**

* * *

I wake up covered in leaves. Wouldn't be the first time. I rub my eyes sleepily and look around. I'm on the island with the dying leaves, like in the fall time. I didn't get a blanket at the Cornucopia. There wasn't enough room in my pack for one. Besides, I can do fine without a blanket. It's water and food that I need.

I'm in a hollow log that I found on this island. It's pretty nice. I don't feel any weather changes and other tributes can't see me. I slept on on my parka to make me more comfortable. It wasn't that cold at night anyway.

I crawl out of my log and stretch. It's pretty late in the day, I suspect most of the other tribute have already gone away to get other tributes. Nobody ever guesses that people would remain close to the scene of the crime. See, closer you are to danger, the further you are from harm*. That's one of the tricks me and Bice came up with back home.

I grabbed the parka back from the log and went to go get to my pack. It didn't fit in the log, so I placed it nearby. It was hiding under a rock. I picked it up and opened it for breakfast. Nothing big, just enough to last me over until another snack. I'm going to need that energy.

I choose a strip of dried beef. It's pretty good, and I want more. I have a whole pack. But I have to save the rest for later. I hoist the bag over my shoulder and decide to go off.

I want to go off and find Lynx. I think he'd be a pretty good ally. Reminds me of Bice. Besides, I need a fast partner. And I've seen him climb in the training sessions, and that could be a serious help.

In my bag is all food and water. If I have enough of that, I don't need anything else. Lynx will have weapons.

I barely think of Jasmine. She died last night. I wonder how. I really wanted to team with her, but I couldn't find her. I planned to find her after I got Lynx on my side. Then I understood why I didn't find her. She died.

I get this funny feeling in my stomach every time I think about it. She was my District partner. I got to win this now. For my mother and sister. But if I didn't win, I wanted Jasmine to. So they would get more food at least, on Parcel Day.

I walk through the trees and all the falling leaves. Nice. The sun feels warm, so I wrap the parka around my waist.

I travel for about an hour before I hear some noise. Leaves rustling. It's either an animal or a tribute, and I don't to stick around any more then I have to. I run and duck behind some bushes off to the side.

I watch through a little opening in the bush. The branches are poking my skin. Now I wish I kept my parka on. No time for that now.

Lynx bursts into the clearing, panting like a dog. He looks around wildly and sees one of the trees. He grabs a branch and is up the tree in seconds. I was right about him being a climber.

Right after him, two tributes come out. It's District 7's boy tribute and District 12's girl tribute. Till and Layla. I saw them at the training area too.

"Where did that runt go?" Till shouts. "Come out now, and I promise It will be quick!" Layla looked around. She had a bow and arrow in one hand. Till was armed with an axe. That sharp glint makes the branches seem less painful. But one particular branch is poking me in the neck. I move ever so slightly.

_Thwack!_

Layla instantly whirls around and fires an arrow in my direction. The arrow is lodged three inches from my ear. I stare blinking at it. That was a close one.

"What was that?" Till says.

"Heard something. Probably just an animal." Layla says. She lowers her bow.

"Shoot! We almost got a tribute out of the picture." Till says. Layla smiles at him.

"We'll get him later." Layla says soothingly. "We go the Survival Set from sponsors. We'll be fine."

"Yeah..." Till and Layla leave. I stay still for forty seconds, in case they come back for any reason. Another trick. They don't come back. I allow myself a sigh of relief.

I look up to see Lynx still in the tree. He must've known it wasn't an animal. He's a hunter. He knows animal noises. He must know it was a tribute.

I stay put, hoping that he comes out first. It's a waiting game. Finally, Lynx starts to lower himself. He moves quietly toward my bush. Oh, great. This will be interesting.

He moves quietly and softly towards me. My heart starts thudding in my chest. He won't kill me, right? I'm only about seven months earlier than him!

He pushes the bushes away. I'm in full view.

"GAH!" He jumps back. Apparently, I'm not what he expected. No point in sticking around here, though. I crawl out.

"Hunter! What do you think you're doing in there!" He exclaims.

"Looking for you." I say. I stand up.

"I told you, I don't need any help! I got weapons and everything I need!" Lynx objects.

"Look, do you have food?" I ask. Lynx stares me down.

"Not now, but I will soon!" He says. I roll my eyes.

"Have you eaten at all?" I ask him. He's still has that glare in his eyes.

"Here." I open my pack and give him a strip of dried jerky and give it to him. He takes it and wolfs it down. After he wipes his mouth with his hand, I try to ask him again.

"Don't you want to be allies? We're both fast, you're a hunter and I know how to steal. So-"

"Nope." He says. Then he hoists his pack over his shoulder. "I don't need any help!" He takes off.

"Lynx, wait!" I watch him run away. I look at my pack. Food and water. Nothing else. I sigh. I start to chase after him again, hoping the next time we meet, we'll be allies.

* * *

_**District 12**_

_**(Catahecassa Nayfionn's POV)**_

* * *

After watching that boy from District 3 die, I feel kinda empty inside. It wouldn't be the first time I saw someone die. One of my friends died in the mines. Alton died because we went to deep. He was sick, but didn't want to give up his job so he can pay for his little sister to eat.

I decide to help that blind girl the two Careers are after. That way I can help her. I have no idea where Layla is. Shame. I would like to see her again. Ah, well. Can't always have what you want.

I walk happily in the tall grass. No trees here, but the grass is almost to my neck. A little kid could be lost in here for sure. I see lots of plants and flowers. Some are really pretty, like ones we have back home. I walk by some witch hazel. Some grow outside the apothecary's house. It's some sort of herb.

By evening, I walk far enough to see the river. It's _huge._ Seriously. It's about a mile wide, at least. How anyone can cross it, I'll never know. I approach the bank and take off my pack. I had to stuff my parka in there because it's so hot out. Seriously, you'd think it being at nighttime would cool it off but nope. But I bet those on the Snowy island are grateful to have it.

In my pack is some crackers and dried fruit, some iodine, and empty gallon water container, a rope, a plastic poncho, and some night vision glasses. They sometimes let us use them in the mines, when it's too dark and dusty to see the headlamp's light. Kinda sad I was only able to get a small pack. But I wanted to get out of there. Seeing that one Career stab that other boy...Dang. It was inhuman to be that cold.

I splash the cool water in my face. It feels nice in the heat. I let it run down my face and soak my clothes. Ah. That's better. I wipe my face with my hands and take out my water container and iodine. I fill up the water container to the brim and apply iodine. It's supposed to be around 6-8 drops a liter, but I think at least three can fit in there, so that's what I apply.

I sit back and start to wait for a half hour. I play with one of the long stalks of grass but twisting it around and snapping it into pieces. After a half hour, I drink up.

It's a little bitter, but that's the iodine talking. I feel much better. I put everything back in my pack and hoist it over my shoulders when I hear the splashes.

It farther downstream, but unmistakably someone _stepping_ into the water. As if they were trying to swim. I look over to see if it's the Careers, but no. It's the blind girl. She just walked into water and had no idea what she is doing.

I walk down to her. She's bending down to reach the water, to feel it. I smile as she frowns, her cloudy eyes not pleased. I'm at least thirty feet away, and she suddenly snaps her head in my direction.

"Who's there?" She demands. I walk a little closer.

"The river's a mile long." I say easily. "There's no way to cross it unless we have a raft of some sort."

"I'm sorry, we?" She says, standing up straight. She still can't see me, but obviously knows I'm to her left. I smile thinly. She must be good at hearing since she's blind. That's pretty cool.

"Yes. I want to be allies. The name's Catahecassa." I say. "But people just call me Cat."

"Well, Cat, it's nice to know you, but I don't need any help. I can manage just fine on my own, despite the fact I'm blind." She says cooly.

"Look, the Career's are after you." I say bluntly. "I know that they're close by, and I want to help you get rid of them."

"Why do you want to help me, instead of saving yourself like everyone else?" She asks. I grin. This girl is no idiot.

"Because I am tired of people from those districts winning. I want to have at least everyone else get a chance to win." I say. It's true. People from other Districts deserve to win, because tributes don't have to be trained to win. They should win because they were smart and charismatic.

This time, she justs lifts up her head and laughs. A big, clear laugh.

"I never thought of that reason!" She says. "That's the exact same thing I thought when I came here!"

"So, is it official?" I ask, grinning all the while.

"Yes! Symil of District 11 and Catahecassa of District 12 are now allies!" She says. Huh. So Symil's her name.

"Well, Symil, don't worry about me stealing your supplies, because I got my own." I say.

"Oh! About that..." She brings down two packs that she was carrying. A small yellow one and a big purple one around my pack's size.

"What is in these?" She asks. I look up at her. Oh, right. She can't see them. She must have just grabbed them and run. I smile. The sun is fading, though. So I bring out my night-vision goggles to see anything. It's weird. I can see the outline of everything, yet everything is dark. Just like at home.

I open up the purple one and stare at it in awe. All weapons. I see knives, a sling shot, a small sword in a sheath, even a dart blowing pipe with small pack of darts next to it.

"This one is all weapons." I say to Symil.

"Oh. No wonder I cut myself when I opened it." Symil says, showing a light cut on her hand.

"Okay, let's see the next one." I push the purple one away and open the yellow one.

This pack has rope, night vision goggles like mine that will be no use to her, a package of dried meat, some crackers, and a small first aid kit.

"This one got some pretty useful items. Food, rope, first aid." I say to Symil.

"Good, I was starting to wonder if-" Both of us are cut off by loud splashing upstream. It's Diamond and Rond. They found us.

"Time to go!" I say. I hoist my pack and the yellow one on my shoulders and toss the purple one to Symil. She just carries it as we run as fast as we can.

"There she is!" I hear Diamond shout. Uh-oh. We got a tail.

"Keep running! I shout to her. She nods as we disappear into the tall grass. Even I can hear the thump of their feet as they run towards us. They aren't very quiet. The grass is tall and thick, but my head is easily seen. Why must I be so tall? Wait! I could figure this out!

I reach out and stop Symil. She runs into my hand.

"What are you doing?" She says. "They're still coming!"

"I know! Duck!" I say. I lay down flat on the ground. She follows suit, and we're both flat on the ground.

"Where did they go?" I hear Rond shout.

"They must be hiding!" Diamond shouts back.

"Well, how on earth are we going to find them without searching the entire place inch by inch?" Rond says angrily. "You lost them!"

"Rond, I did not lose them. I'm going to find them and kill them myself." Diamond says.

"How?" Rond shouts. I hear someone opening a pack, searching for something. Something is struck against wood.

"I take it back, Diamond. Very nice." I hear Rond say fondly. What? What is it that they're doing?

"I smell fire." Symil whispers all of the sudden. My worst fears are coming back. I turn to see, as she said, a red glow at the end of the field.

Oh, great.

* * *

IceTigers: 110

Esse Quam Videri: 130

Cathmaster: 90

Jayden96:180

Lovez Harry Potter:200

ChrissyGrace:195 (Bought a Large First aid Kit For Cori)

XShiori-ChanX: 625

MockingjayAHolic: 90

Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: 130

Spleenthateatstophats: 280

Kh530: 35 (Bought a Survival Set for Layla)

Stratagem: 40

HelloPoppet123:110

Kiiro Crow: 100

* * *

**_List of Goods and prices currently (Increased by Five each passing day):  
_**

******Ten Points each:**

-Two Rolls

-Mini Water Bottle

-Small package of Dried Fruit

-Bandages

******Fifteen Points each:**

-Rope

-Dried Meat

-Small First Aid Kit (Bandages, needle, thread, tiny container of healing cream)

-A Small Leather Pouch

-A Scarf

-Small case of Iodine(Whatever purifies water, basically.)

******Twenty-Five Points each:**

-Light Jacket

-A Fleece Blanket

-Empty Backpack

-Night Vision Goggles

-Actual Sunglasses

-Small Case of Poison Antidote

******Thirty-Five Points each:**

-Heavier Jacket

-Healing Cream for Major Wounds

-Large First Aid Kit (A Jar of Minor Healing Cream, Bandages, bottle of water, a small pack of needles, two spools of thread, small pack of painkillers and fever medicine, broth making kit.)

-Small Food Pack (A pack of beef jerky, a pack of crackers, water bottle, a pack of dried fruit, medium-sized loaf of bread)

-Medium-Sized Full Backpack(Rope, Small dagger, a box of matches, a case of iodine, loaf of bread, and a small pack of beef jerky.)

-Rain-Proof Sheet (Something you can throw over your head or shelter so it doesn't get wet)

-A Map of the Arena

******Fifty-Five Points each:**

-Small Set of Throwing Weapons (Five throwing knives, a bundle of ten arrows, etc.)

-Large Case of Poison Antidote

-Tent For One Person, Rain and Windproof

-2 Full Water Containers (One container is a gallon)

-Camouflage Rain Poncho/Cloak

-Medium Food Pack (Two packs of beef jerky, two packages of crackers, two full water bottles, a large case of mixed dried fruit, two medium loaves of bread, and a small jar of the tributes favorite Capitol Food)

-A water purifier (It's a container you pour un-purified water in and it comes out drinkable)

******Seventy-Five Points each:**

-Full Large Backpack(Rope, three daggers, a box of matches, a water purifier, two Large loafs of bread, a pack of beef jerky, night vision goggles, a pack of crackers, and a Map of the arena)

-Medium Set of Throwing Weapons (Ten throwing knives, a bundle of twenty arrows, etc.)

-A Durable Sleeping Bag

-A Tent that can Withstand any Weather for One person

-A Pair of Boots/Running Shoes

-A Large Food Pack(Twenty Slices of Dried Meat, Four packs of Crackers, Two Large Loaves of Bread, 24 rolls, A Full gallon of water, a water purifier, large case of dried fruit, three apples, a large jar of the Tributes Favorite Capitol Food.)

******One Hundred and Five Points each:**

-A Tent that fits four people and is able to withstand any weather

-Survival Set (A Medium Set of Throwing Weapons, A Large First Aid Kit, Full Large Backpack, Medium Food Pack)

-Doctor Medicine (Like the Needle Katniss gave to Peeta in the first book)

-Winter Clothes Set(Heavy Jacket, Fleece Blanket, furry boots, gloves, Face guard.)

* * *

**_Tribute Statuses:_**

**Spring Island: **Catahecassa (D12), Symil (D11), Diamond (D1), Rond (D2)

**Summer Island: **Ace (D7), Cori (D9), Raely (D10), Delta (D10)

**Fall Island: **Lynx (D9), Hunter (D6), Layla (D12), Till (D7)**  
**

**Winter Island: **Cinnamon (D5), Dipher (D5), Monk (D3), Kendal (D8), Vasha (D8)

**RIP: **Sisu (D1), Avis (D2), Jaap (D3), Trout (D4), Flora (D4), Jasmine (D6), Jayden (D11)

* * *

Yay! Now we're talking! MWHAHAHAHAHA! Beautiful! :D No deaths, but some are sure going to happen tomorrow! :D

_Question time!_

**Q: **Earlier, by this sign *, there was a quote from one of my favorite movies. Which movie is it from? **Twenty points for each correct answer!**

**Hint: **It's from a very popular triolgy.**  
**

**Answer to previous Question: **It was silver parachutes. Right-o. :D

Review, peoples! We will see who survives! MWHAHHAHAHA! :D


	12. Day 3: Thinning the Herd

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Hunger games.

**Author's Note: I have lost interest in this story.** But not to fear~ I will complete, but really, really soon and lots of people are going to die this chapter. And if I don't get any reviews by next week, I'll assume you've also lost interest and cancel the story. If there are reviews, there will be a feast and then a showdown between the final two. So vote for your favorite by the end of this chapter~

E n j o y.

* * *

_**(Symil's POV)**_

_**District Eleven**_

"Run Symil!" Cat screamed as loud as he could. I instantly got up and started charging. I couldn't see anything and didn't care, as long as Cat stopped me from falling off the islands that Jayden had mentioned.

Jayden...I'm so sorry.

"Don't think you can escape!" A laughing voice rang out, pretty close. Diamond... I felt shivers all over. Did she really have no sympathy for us? The smell of smoke grew stronger and now I could feel the heat of the flames. but not behind us, like I thought but _in front._

_Gonna die gonna die!_ My innards screamed. I reached for Cat, to tell him that the fire was closer. I grabbed his arm, digging my nails into it.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. "Symil, we've got to run now!"

"Not that way!" I hissed. "It's over there too!"

Cat swore as he saw the smoke from both ends of the valley rise up. Where do we go? What do we do? We're surrounded by an unbeatable enemy.

I heard the Careers coming closer. I chocked back a sob, from the smoke and the fear and everything that was happening to me. I was going to die. Right here. Nothing else mattered.

"So, any last words?" I heard the District 2 boy sneer. A sharp tip rested against the base of my throat. Chills ran down my back, despite how hot it was.

"I'm so sorry, Cat." I whispered before I burst into tears. I started sobbing and coughing from the smoke. I'm going to die. I won't be able to do antyhing I want to. Marry, have a child, or even have a first kiss. I'll never be respected because of my blindness, never admired because I survived even when I couldn't see. I'll never be truly alive.

"Yes." Cat snarled. "If we burn, you burn with us!"

I heard the gasps of Diamond and Rond. I would've too, if I hadn't been crying. The words of Katniss Everdeen. Of course, all children of Panem had heard of the Second Rebellion and Katniss Everdeen. One of my teachers even showed the class one of the media propos. I heard those very words. I guess since Cat grew up in Distric 12, he was closer to the story. I wonder if they secretly teach D12 children more about Katniss and her side of the story.

"You little-!" I heard Rond hiss before he screamed.

"Rond!" Diamond shreiked. I heard Cat groan and slump over. I knew instantly that Cat killed Rond and that Diamond had stabbed him.

I was suddenly furious. This girl was raised in a nice home, had plenty of food, practiced killing, and killed at least four people and then killed my ally.

She was not going to make it out of here alive.

I slipped a knife into my hand and thrust in the direction of Diamond. My knife must've hit her leg, because she screamed and then fell down. The fire was close. I could feel the heat stronger, espescially since. Diamond is moaning and trying to crawl away.

"No hope." I said simply. "There's no hope."

I closed my eyes and succumbed to flame.

* * *

_**(Hunter May's POV)**_

_**District 6**_

I heard the canon shots while Lynx was resting and I was in a tree. I listend closely. Four. Four people died. I wonder who they are.

I'll see in the sky tonight.

I looked down to see Lynx on the move. That means I have to leave too. I slung my bag over my shoulder and lowered myself onto more branches. I always felt queasy when I get down on Trees. Like I'm going to fall. Even though There's about three other branches I can get onto if I slip, I still feel uneasy.

"There he is!"

It's the District 12 girl and District 7 boy. Lynx whirls around to see them and instantly draws his weapon, but it's too late. The District 7 boy throws his axe and it buries deep into his stomach. Lynx groans and falls. It's over in less than thirty seconds.

I feel sick. I'm going to puke. I feel shaky and sweaty. Lynx is gone. Two ruthless killers are twenty yards away. But I have to get away while they're busy with Lynx. I'm a sitting duck up here. I can't defend myself from arrows and an axe. I step slowly onto the next branch.

It cracks.

I gasp in horror as the girl whirls around and fires without even the slightest amount of hesitation.

I'm dead before I even hit the ground.

* * *

_**(Cinnamon 'Cin' Resse's POV)**_

_**District 5**_

I didn't sleep very well. Monk had set up our mine defence outside the cave. I felt like one slight movements from one of us below and we'd all be blown to bits.

I woke up to someone moving luggage. That snapped me awake fully. Did someone break in? Someone broke through the mine field? I grabbed my dagger and waited. There. The dark figure was now heading up the makeshift ladder Diepher and I made. I followed suit.

"Stop right there." I said casually. The thief whirled around. I noticed how tightly the parka covered the assilants face.

"If you give back everything you stole, I promise to only maim or seriously injure you." I said, smiling as I gestured for the pack to be returned.

"Make me!" The thief was a girl. She started charging down the hill. Towards the mines.

"No! STOP!" I screamed. But she didn't listen. She charged right towards them. Almost dilerberately.

The last thing I saw was a flash of orange, then darkness.

* * *

_**Tribute Statuses:**_

Spring Island: None

Summer Island: Ace (D7), Cori (D9), Raely (D10), Delta (D10)

Fall Island: Layla (D12), Till (D7)

Winter Island: Vasha (D8)

* * *

Okay!~ So in case you're confused, Kendal was the thief and the explosion killed everyone on the island except Vasha.

So, only seven people left! If you guys want me to continue...And I'll let you buy stuff for your tribute before the feast. I'm just going to give everybody 100 points if they review. So add that to your total last chapter.

Anyway, vote for your favorite tribute on my poll~

Ciao~!


End file.
